Cuando ya no queda Nada
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: Sasuke termina con la vida de su Itachi, y ahora se encuentra en una casa con Sakura encargandose de curar sus heridas y al mismo tiempo ella esta ocupandose de ser la familia de unos niños. Ahora es momento de averiguar que pasa cuando ya no queda nada..
1. Capitulo 1

Despertó débil y notablemente adolorido, miro a los alrededores y se encontró con una habitación bastante oscura que solo era iluminada por el ardor de una vela sobre una mesita.

Miro hacia el techo e hizo el intento por recordar como había llegado a parar ahí, pero por mucho que se esforzase era inútil, su memoria no revelaba ningún dato de lo ocurrido.

Lo último que recordaba era su pelea contra Uchiha Itachi, su ahora difunto hermano.

Sonrió con arrogancia al recordar que por fin su venganza se había cumplido, su hermano mayor estaba muerto, el causante de su odio y su dolor por fin había desaparecido.

Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar unos sigilosos pasos acercarse, solo cuanto intento levantarse para ocultarse, solo ahí logro darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado delicada pero fuertemente de brazos y piernas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole paso a una hermosa mujer. El la miro fingiendo desinterés, pero su farsa termino al ver realmente quien era aquella mujer. Iluminada por la tenue luz que ofrecía la vela pudo ver a una rosada cabellera y unos brillosos ojos color jade.

Era imposible no reconocerla porque había pasado gran parte de su niñez con ella, persiguiéndolo y fastidiándolo.

Siempre había sido una molestia, una voz chillona que se hacia presente para dar su opinión aunque nunca se la hubiesen requerido.

Esa chiquilla fastidiosa que ahora se presentaba en aquel cuarto como toda una mujer, mirándolo con la misma frialdad con la que el también la miraba.

-Sakura –soltó el en un tono neutro y sin fijar mucho interés en la figura femenina.

-Haruno –corrigió ella. –para ti, soy simplemente Haruno –aviso sin emoción alguna.

El la miro con una fingida sorpresa, luego se río con arrogancia.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto el ignorando lo anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió ella. –no lo se, se me ocurrió traerte –comento mientras lo miraba distraídamente. –y dime… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? –pregunto interesada.

-¿Qué debería recordar? –interrogo el también interesado.

Ella río, parecía feliz de que el pelinegro no recordara nada.

-¿y bien? –pregunto expectante y fastidiado por no saber el porque de la anterior risa de Sakura.

-nada, nada, no importa –dijo relajadamente.

-¿porque estoy atado? –volvió a preguntar el.

-porque poco a poco vas recuperando fuerzas y seria bastante difícil mantenerte quieto, así que te mantendré atado hasta que vea como solucionar eso –aviso ella.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿en donde estamos? –interrogo molesto.

Ella no respondió, se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y sonrió.

-no necesitas saber nada de eso, solo confórmate con saber que tienes heridas muy graves en tu cuerpo y estoy curándolas lo mejor posible. –dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Espera! –grito antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella con tono de cansancio.

-desátame –ordeno molesto.

La puerta se cerró sin mas respuestas para el Uchiha.

Por su lado la pelirosa salio de la habitación y camino por un corto pasillo para luego encontrarse unas escaleras y bajar hacia la sala.

Era una hermosa y muy confortable casa, en la sala había unos cómodos sillones y algunos muebles, sobre los cuales reposaban un par de fotos de una familia.

Eran tres niños en total, dos niños y una pequeña. En el retrato también había un hombre al parecer muy contento y la pelirosa posaba a su lado.

Ella tomo la foto y la miro con tristeza, por unos segundos había recordado a ese joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y su imborrable sonrisa de felicidad.

Se sumergió dentro de la foto, recordando aquel momento en el que se la habían sacado pero sus recuerdos no duraron mucho ya que tuvo que distraerse al oír entrar a los tres niños que había estado observando en la foto.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grito la mas pequeña mientras corría a los brazos de la pelirosa.

-hola pequeña –saludo la joven dulcemente para luego sonreírles también a los otros dos chicos. –espero que a todos les haya ido bien en la academia –comento acercándose a los otros dos y aun con la pequeña en brazos les acaricio la cabeza a los dos varones.

El mas grande asintió con firmeza y casi frialdad, mientras que el otro sonrió tímidamente

Hacia poco que la pelirosa se había integrado a la familia y aun no terminaba de ganarse la confianza y el afecto de los dos jóvenes. A diferencia de ellos, la pequeña le guardaba mucho cariño y no temía en demostrárselo.

-les preparare la comida –aviso ella depositando a la pequeña en una silla y yendo hacia la cocina.

-valla, una linda familia…

-¡ahhhh!! -grito pálida al encontrarse al Uchiha en la cocina. -¡¿Cómo demonios te desataste?! –pregunto sin entender y buscando con la mirada algún cuchillo, o algo para defenderse en caso de que el pelinegro decidiese atacarla.

-¿buscas esto? –pregunto mostrándole un gran cuchillo que ella utilizaba para cortar las verduras.

Sasuke aun estaba débil, pero igual hizo el amague de levantar el cuchillo en contra de Sakura.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, había una mano sujetando fuertemente su muñeca. El pelinegro miro al jovencito de cabellos castaños y mirada amenazante que sostenía su brazo.

El chiquillo saco un kunai y se dispuso a atacar a Sasuke, pero lo detuvo una firme voz femenina.

-Takeshi ya basta –ordeno ella.

-¿Quién es este tipo? –pregunto el joven de cabellos castaños.

Sakura iba a contestarle, pero el pelinegro se desmayo y la pelirosa tuvo que atenderlo de inmediato.

-usaste tus únicas fuerzas para desatarte de las cuerdas –se quejo ella viendo lo débil que estaba.

-Takeshi por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a la habitación de arriba –pidió y a lo que el joven obedeció bastante molesto.

Lo llevaron nuevamente al cuarto donde la noche anterior Sakura lo había acomodado. Aquel cuarto era en realidad una oficina improvisada que ya no se usaría mas, entonces Sakura coloco una cama y a hurtadillas había metido a Sasuke a esa casa, donde ella vivía hacia siete meses.

-¿Quién es? ¿y desde cuando lo escondes aquí? –pregunto Takeshi molesto intentando no alzar la voz para no llamar la atención de sus hermanos.

-lo lamento, se que no debí traerlo sin consultar pero fue una situación de emergencia –aclaro la joven. –esta aquí desde anoche, cuando salí a buscar los alimentos para la cena me encontré a este tipo tirado.

-estas mintiendo –dijo el castaño antes de salir del cuarto sin darle importancia.

Ella se río, ese chiquillo era igual a Sasuke cuando tenia doce años y eso realmente le hacia mucha gracia. Era tan gruñón y frió como el, como también era tan fuerte como el Uchiha a sus doce años.

Suspiro y comenzó a hacerse cargo de curar al Uchiha, mientras lo hacia recordó los entrenamientos con su maestra. Recordaba las veces que su maestra le sellaba sus conocimientos y la hacia pelear contra ella sin saber siquiera como defenderse, eran toda una tortura…

-eso es –sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea.

Antes de terminar de curarlo se encargo de usar aquella técnica que tantas veces su maestra había usado con ella y sello todos y cada uno de los conocimientos del ninja, dejándolo así como un simple hombre más en el mundo.

-ya quiero ver su cara cuando despierte. –comento riéndose y saliendo del cuarto.

Esta vez no lo ato, ni siquiera cerro con llave la puerta de su habitación ya que sabia que el ya no podría causarle problemas.

Ahora si, se dirigió a preparar la comida para los niños.

Había llegado a esa casa hacia dos meses, su misión como ninja medico de Konoha era tratar y curar a un joven que había sido atacado por un ninja rebelde de Konoha.

Al haber sido un ninja de Konoha el culpable de las heridas del joven, la misma Hokague le había ordenado a Sakura salvarlo.

Pero cuando Sakura llego se encontró con que el ninja al que debía salvar no vivía solo, sino que tenia tres hermanos menores que dependían completamente de el.

Una niña de siete años llamada Hikari, otro pequeño de diez años llamado Tetsu y Takeshi de doce años.

Al llegar a ese pequeño pueblo escondido entre los bosques del país del fuego, bastante lejos de Konoha se encontró con un joven muy enfermo y extrañamente feliz. La recibió con una sonrisa muy parecida a las que Naruto le regalaba siempre que la veia.

"-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy una ninja medico de Konoha -se presento ella al llegar."

"-mi nombre es Hiro –aviso sonriente. –bienvenida Sakura-chan –agrego enérgicamente."

Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que el se parecía a Naruto.

-tal vez fue por eso que me agradaste tanto –pensó ella mientras rebanaba algunas verduras. –si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese podido salvarte –murmuro mientras una lagrima escapaba por su mejilla.

Se había prometido a si misma no volver a llorar, sabia que no debía hacerlo, ahora tenia una familia que dependía de ella y no podía mostrarse débil, pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre la estremecía. Había hecho de todo por salvarlo, pero nada fue suficiente y en recompensa por haber fallado en su misión decidió hacerse cargo de aquellos niños que ahora no tenían a nadie.

Termino de cocinar y les pidió a los jóvenes que la ayudasen a preparar la mesa. Takeshi la ayudo rápidamente, siempre con una actitud muy seria y casi fría. Mientras que los otros dos intentaban ayudar sin romper nada.

-bien, siéntense, les serviré la comida –aviso Sakura.

Tal como lo dijo, lo hizo. Sirvió la comida para todos y se sentó a comer con ellos, luego le llevaría la comida a Sasuke porque sabía que por ahora seguiría durmiendo.

Los niños comieron en silencio, solo podían escuchar algunas risitas de Hikari provocadas por las graciosas caras que le hacia Tetsu desde la otra de la mesa.

Le alegraba mucho que los niños hubiesen aceptado tan bien la perdida de su hermano. Eran una familia muy pequeña y bastante rota, pero estaban muy felices y Sakura daría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos así.

Terminaron de comer y los dos mas pequeños corrieron peleando hacia su habitación para ver televisión. Mientras que Takeshi se disponía a levantar los platos sucios.

-no es necesario –aviso Sakura deteniéndolo. –yo lo haré.

-entonces iré a entrenar –comento saliendo de la casa.

La pelirosa tomo todas las cosas sucias y comenzó a lavar todo en el la pileta de la cocina. Cuando termino de hacerlo fue a ver como se encontraba Sasuke, entro en la habitación y lo vio durmiendo así que salio nuevamente para no molestarlo. En la pelea contra Itachi el había perdido mucha sangre y ahora se encontraría débil por unos días.

Salio de la habitación y sabiendo que los niños estarían toda la tarde entretenidos con los dibujos animados de la tele aprovecho para dormir una siesta.

Se tiro con cansancio sobre su cama y a los pocos minutos quedo dormida.


	2. Integrandose a la Familia

Se tiro con cansancio sobre su cama y a los pocos minutos quedo dormida

Se tiro con cansancio sobre su cama y a los pocos minutos quedo dormida.

Se levanto dos horas mas tarde. Aun le dolía la cabeza, tal vez por la perdida de sangre.

Recorrió el lugar de forma tranquila, paso por un pasillo donde luego se encontró tres puertas. La curiosidad que invadía al pelinegro prácticamente lo obligo a abrir cada una de las puertas.

Al entre abrir la primera de las puertas vio a dos niños viendo televisión, tan concentrados estaban que ni siquiera notaron al curioso invitado. La segunda puerta que abrió era una habitación en donde al parecer no había nadie.

Pero en la última puerta que quedaba se encontró con la pelirosa tendida sobre una cama durmiendo placidamente.

Entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Noto que ella dormía abrazada a algo, y su curiosa curiosidad nuevamente se encargo de obligarlo a averiguar que era.

-es solo una camisa –murmuro el al notar que extrañamente ella dormía abrazada a una camisa negra.

Eso no le importo mucho, se levanto de la cama y comenzó a recorrer la habitación mirando cada detalle. No era una habitación para nada femenina, el color de las paredes era gris, las sabanas eran negras o azules y había kunais por todos lados. En síntesis eso parecía cualquier cosa menos el cuarto de Sakura o por lo menos eso pensaba Sasuke. Aunque el nunca había llegado a conocer el cuarto de la jovencita, ya que en Konoha jamás se había dedicado un tiempo para visitarla a su casa.

Se acerco hasta un pequeño escritorio y reviso vagamente unos papeles que había ahí, pero nada parecía llamar su atención hasta que vio un retrato muy particular sobre aquel escritorio.

Era un retrato de Sakura con un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños a su lado, abrazándola cariñosamente. El pelinegro noto que la camisa negra que llevaba puesta en aquella foto el joven era muy parecida a la que abrazaba Sakura en esos momentos.

Frunció en entrecejo por unos segundos y ni siquiera supo porque, pero de alguna forma todo aquello logro fastidiarlo.

Dejo bruscamente el retrato en su lugar y se volteo hacia la pelirosa, que aun descansaba en la cama. Se acerco a ella y la zamarreo hasta despertarla.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! –pregunto al despertarse. -¡Deja de moverme! –ordeno mientras el Uchiha la dejaba quieta.

-dime como llegue aquí –ordeno el molesto.

-te encontré tirado –comento ella como si de un objeto se tratara.

-¿A dónde? ¿Y porque me recogiste? –pregunto nuevamente, ya cansado de las evasivas de ella.

-eso no importa –respondió la pelirosa separándose y levantándose de la cama. –Estabas herido y como medica hice un juramento así que no te podía dejar morir –aviso de forma fría.

-¿había alguien mas además de mi? –pregunto el mirándola de reojo.

-no, no había nadie –mintió ella.

Sasuke no le creyó por completo, pudo ver como ella se había puesto algo nerviosa con su ultima pregunta.

-ven, te serviré la comida –dijo la pelirosa caminando hacia las escaleras.

-no hace falta, me voy ahora mismo –declaro el intentando irse pero ella lo detuvo.

-estas débil, aun tienes hemorragias y además no has comido… tu te quedas –ordeno tranquila sabiendo que el ya no podía escapar. Había sellado sus habilidades mientras dormía así que ahora seria un problema fácil de controlar.

El la miro molesto, iba a discutir, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

Se sentó a la mesa y pronto hubo un plato en frente suyo. El Uchiha comió tranquilo, en compañía de ella, quien se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Estamos en Konoha? –pregunto mientras comía.

-no, estamos bastante lejos de Konoha –respondió ella.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto como siempre en un tono frió, casi ordenándole que contestara.

-nada –respondió ella evadiendo el tema.

-¡ya volví! –grito el castaño desde la entrada.

-Takeshi –murmuro viéndolo entrar. –Que bueno que volviste, necesito que te quedes con los pequeños para ir a hacer las compras –aviso Sakura yendo a buscar un abrigo ya que aun era invierno y hacia frió.

El joven al entrar solo miro al extraño que había en la mesa comiendo, parecía disgustarle su presencia y Sakura se imaginaba porque.

-vuelvo en seguida –aviso la pelirosa.

-¡oye! –la llamo el pelinegro. –No me quedare con todos estos mocosos –dijo mientras la seguía.

Comenzaron a caminar, al parecer la casa estaba alejada del pueblo en donde se encontraban así que deberían caminar un rato.

Ella no hablaba, el como siempre… tampoco. Así que el camino fue silencioso y aburrido.

En el camino pasaron por al lado de unas lindas plantas y ella le arranco una flor. Sasuke sonrió al pensar que era muy infantil de su parte andar recogiendo flores en el camino, pero luego entendió para que era.

Pasaron por un claro en el bosque, cercano al pueblito donde tenían que comprar los víveres.

Ahí había una gran roca con un par de ofrendas y unas flores un poco marchitas.

Sakura tomo las flores secas y las tiro mas a un costado, luego coloco al lado de la piedra las flores frescas que había recogido. Acaricio aquella piedra un segundo y luego se levanto para seguir con el camino, pero el Uchiha se había quedado mirando la roca.

Se acerco un poco y vio una foto, parecida a la que había encontrado en el cuarto de Sakura, pero esta vez estaba el mismo tipo abrazando a Sakura y con ellos un Naruto sonriente.

Otra vez se sintió molesto, sin razón, pero aun así le molestaba… sentía como si alguien hubiese ocupado su lugar.

-vamos –ordeno ella apurada.

El la siguió y en un par de minutos llegaron al pueblo, ya estaba anocheciendo así que no había mucha gente en la calle. Sakura camino tranquila hacia una tienda, a medida que avanzaban las pocas personas que habían saludaban amablemente a Sakura aunque algunos otros la miraban con odio y el pelinegro no supo explicarse porque.

-aquí es –aviso ella entrando en una tienda vieja y polvorienta.

-hay lugares mejores –aviso el señalando justo en frente una tienda nueva y muy grande.

-si, lo se –respondió ella mientras que una anciana se acercaba a saludarla.

-hacia mucho que no venias –reclamo la vieja tirándole de la oreja.

-lo se, lo se –acepto ella fingiendo dolor, aunque no fuese nada.

El Uchiha solo miraba todo con superioridad. Luego de que la mujer soltó la oreja de Sakura, esta última comenzó a buscar víveres para llevarse a su casa.

-¿y bien? ¿Aceptaras el trabajo? –pregunto la anciana ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

Sakura rió con resignación.

-no tengo muchas alternativas –aclaro. –de día tengo que estar pendiente de los niños, así que las guardias de noche en el hospital son la mejor solución…

-pero tu jefe es un bastardo, y tu sabes que querrá acostarse contigo –reclamo la vieja.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien. –aseguro la joven.

-bueno, pero si te intentan obligar no te dejes –pidió la mujer. -¿y bien? ¿Quién es este joven? –pregunto ahora si dándole importancia al pelinegro.

-Sasuke Uchiha –respondió ella.

-¿del Clan Uchiha? –pregunto la vieja sorprendida.

-si, estaba herido cerca de aquí y me vi en la obligación de ayudarlo –comento la pelirosa.

-¿se esta quedando con ustedes?

-si –respondió desganadamente.

-¿y dime? ¿Los niños saben quien es en realidad? –pregunto seriamente, casi en tono de reproche.

-no, aun no… por favor no se los digas.

-¿decirles que? –pregunto Sasuke entrando en la conversación.

-no te hagas el ingenuo –se quejo la vieja. –llevas la sangre del asesino del hermano de los pequeños –dijo con furia.

-déjalo, el no tuvo nada que ver –reclamo Sakura, la mujer la vio con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es como su hermano? –pregunto la anciana molesta.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ¿que tenia que ver Itachi con todo eso?

-porque lo conozco –dijo la pelirosa.

-no te confíes de el, los Uchihas no son confiables…

-¡¿y quien demonios es usted para hablar de mi familia?! –se quejo el ya molesto de que hablaran de su Clan. –no se atreva a compararme con mi hermano –exclamo con odio.

La vieja iba a discutirle, pero Sakura paro todo aquello y pago las cosas para poder irse.

Al salir de la tienda, luego de que la pelirosa se despidiera amigablemente de la anciana, el Uchiha intento retomar la conversación. Ahora si estaba interesado en hablar con ella, quería sacarle información, quería saber que tenia que ver Itachi en la vida de Sakura.

Pero ella no contesto a ninguna de sus preguntas, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra al joven.

Llegaron a la casa, ya era muy de noche. Los niños estaban durmiendo… ella fue a la cocina a fijarse de que por lo menos hubiera rastros de que habían cocinado algo.

Se alegro al ver unos platos sucios, ya que en el camino se había preocupado por no llegar a tiempo para preparar la cena. Sin embargo ya se volvía molesto escuchar al Uchiha preguntándole una y otra vez las mismas cosas.

Tomo un vaso de agua y luego subió a su habitación, el por supuesto la siguió, entro y se le quedo mirando a su no invitado acompañante.

-no me ire hasta que no respondas –aseguro el, a lo que ella rió sin darle importancia. Fue al baño de su habitación y salio de ahí ya vestida con un pijama para dormir. Se acostó en su cama, siempre bajo la mirada del Uchiha y abrazo aquella camisa que había visto antes el pelinegro.

La siguió amenazando con no irse hasta que respondiera, pero al ver que sus órdenes, amenazas y quejas no daban frutos se retiro de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Paso por la habitación que antes había visto desocupada y vio al mayor de los jóvenes durmiendo. Luego paso por la de los niños, la cual estaba cerrada y al escuchar un ruido extraño decidió abrirla, no supo porque, pero sintió una necesidad de asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien antes de ir a dormir.

Al abrirla vio a la niña mas pequeña durmiendo placidamente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero faltaba uno. Si mal no recordaba el Uchiha, en esa casa había tres niños.

Se acerco a la ventaba abierta, y vio afuera al niño faltante escapándose hacia quien sabe donde.

No tenia un motivo, ni una razón, ni siquiera tenia ganas de seguirlo… pero lo hizo, sin saber porque. Tal vez haber escuchado a la anciana decir que Itachi había matado al hermano de los niños lo hacia sentir culpable e indirectamente responsable de ellos.

Bueno, de todas formas, siguió al pequeño hasta el claro en el bosque donde había estado Sakura también. El niño se sentó al lado de la roca y tomo la foto que antes había visto el Uchiha. De repente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sasuke entendió que aquel joven era el hermano de los niños, y aquella era su tumba.

Se mantuvo escondido, esperando que el chiquillo regresase a la casa para ya poder acostarse a dormir, pero de tanto llorar Tetsu se quedo dormido ahí mismo.

El menor de los Uchiha salio de su escondite bastante fastidiado, salio de una manera bastante torpe y eso lo sorprendió. Le resto importancia y tomo al mocoso en brazos e intento saltar a un árbol para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles y llegar más rápido a la casa, pero no sabia como…

Era extraño, pero no recordaba como hacerlo y eso lo estaba frustrando. Saco un kunai de entre su ropa y lo lanzo fijando como objetivo un árbol, y el kunai fue a parar a cualquier lugar menos a donde lo había dirigido.

-Sa-ku-ra -murmuro con odio, completamente seguro de que ella tenia algo que ver con lo que le sucedía.

Tuvo que caminar con el pequeño a cuestas hasta la casa, no era un camino corto pero igual no demostró cansancio. Al llegar, ya fastidiado por todo, llevo al chiquillo a su cama, lo acostó y lo arropó para luego darse vuelta hacia la puerta y encaminarse a su cuarto.

En el marco de la puerta vio a una pelirosa sorprendía por lo que veía.

-otra vez se escapo –se quejo ella. –mañana le daré el regaño de su vida –aseguro con malicia.

-¿me puedes contar la historia? –pregunto Sasuke por primera vez sin ser altanero.

Ella lo miro con tristeza, no quería tener que contarle aquello. Sasuke ya había acabado con su hermano, su venganza estaba cumplida y por fin podría tener paz… no quería que se sintiera culpable de lo sucedido con Hiro.

-no hay nada que contar, solo ve a dormir Sasuke –pidió ella con tristeza yéndose a su habitación. Antes de terminar de alejarse de el le pidió algo encarecidamente. –No menciones que eres un Uchiha y por favor, mientras estés aquí promete que no usaras el Sharingan –pidió la joven.

Suspiro con cansancio, lograría que le dijese la verdad pero no en esos momentos.

-esta bien –acepto antes de irse a dormir.

Todos durmieron tranquilos esa noche, como si fuesen una extraña pero feliz familia… Ahora solo restaba que los niños conociesen a Sasuke al otro día, ya que Sakura no podría seguir manteniéndolo escondido.

Luego de la hermosa noche, llego de golpe una armoniosa madrugada…

-¡demonios! –se quejo la pelirosa al escuchar por quinta vez el insistente sonido del despertador.

Desde que los niños habían empezado a ir a la academia ella tenía que levantarse al alba para hacerles el desayuno, prepararlos y acompañarlos hasta el pueblo.

Se vistió desganadamente y luego bajo a preparar el desayuno, ninguno de los niños se había despertado aun, pero sabia que como siempre Takeshi seria el primero en levantarse.

Paso una hora, el desayuno estuvo listo y Takeshi bajo para ayudarla a preparar la mesa.

Los niños seguían durmiendo, y el siguiente en levantarse fue el pelinegro.

-buenos días –dijo el Uchiha de mala gana.

-buenos días –respondió Sakura, mas Takeshi no respondió.

-hoy tengo que quedarme a entrenar hasta tarde, no podré acompañar a Hikari y a Tetsu en el camino de regreso. –aviso Takeshi.

-no te preocupes, ire a buscarlos a la salida de la academia –dijo ella relajadamente. –Ahora ve a llamarlos por favor, parece que no piensan levantarse por propia voluntad –comento riendo.

El joven hizo caso y subió rápidamente por sus hermanos.

Sakura mientras tanto sirvió la mesa, pero esta vez servia una mesa para cinco porque el Uchiha también debería comer con ellos.

Hikari entro corriendo, y como siempre fue a parar a los brazos de Sakura, ella la alzo y luego de darle un beso de buenos días la dejo nuevamente el piso para que se sentara a la mesa. Tetsu, quien era más tímido solo saludo casi en un murmullo a la joven y se le quedo viendo al pelinegro.

-es cierto –comento Sakura dándose cuenta de que había olvidado presentarlos. –el es Sasuke –dijo señalándoselos. –y si no les molesta se quedara un tiempo con nosotros –aviso.

-¿estas herido? –le pregunto Hikari acercándose al ver un vendaje.

-eso parece –contesto con un tono tranquilo, típico de el… pero en ningún momento demostró superioridad, ni tampoco frialdad, solo indiferencia.

-bien, desayunen que se nos hará tarde –aviso la pelirosa y seguido se acomodo en el final de la mesa. Los niños a los costados y Sasuke por último, frente a Sakura en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Comieron sin hacer ruido, a excepción de Hikari que hablaba sin parar. Los demás no decían nada, y Sakura solo le respondía a la niña con sonrisas.

-bien, vamonos –ordeno la pelirosa luego de finalizado el desayuno.

Cada uno busco sus cosas y se dirigieron a la academia. El pelinegro se quedo en la casa, en ningún momento hizo algún intento por acompañarlos. Pero se ocupo de lavar las cosas sucias, y extrañamente al hacerlo no se sintió degradado ni nada por el estilo… en cambio se sintió útil.

-volví –aviso Sakura entrando.

-¿ahora si me contaras la verdad? –pregunto apareciéndose en frente.

-lo lamento –se disculpo ella riendo. –tengo que ir a lavar los platos sucios…

-ya están lavados –aviso el sin dejarla pasar hacia la cocina.

-bueno, seguro hay muchas cosas por hacer –recalco ella. –Sasuke, no hay nada que deba contarte –aviso siendo un poco distante. –Lo que tenga que ver con Itachi y esta familia no te incumbe –término de decir fríamente, intentando así alejarlo de ella.

-bien, entonces no me cuentes de Itachi… cuéntame sobre el hermano de los chicos –ordeno el, e inmediatamente ella se sonrojo.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué tenias que ver con el?... –el pelinegro no se dio cuenta, pero la ultima pregunta había sonado mas como una cuestión personal y para su suerte Sakura tampoco se percato.

-Se llamaba Hiro, era un ninja de aquí y estaba herido así que me enviaron a curarlo… pero parece que no hice un buen trabajo –comento mientras que por sus mejillas comenzaban a correr las lagrimas.

El Uchiha la miro sorprendido, se sintió inseguro al no saber que hacer frente a una mujer llorando.

-la ultima vez que te vi llorar fue por mi –comento el sin si quiera hacer el ademán de abrazarla.

-si, lo se. –recordó algo avergonzada secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Itachi fue quien lo mato? –pregunto, ya seguro de que la respuesta era afirmativo.

-si –respondió cansada. –Pero eso no es tu problema –aseguro mientras el reía con sarcasmo.

-eso ya lo se. ¿Acaso creíste que me sentiría culpable? –pregunto riendo.

-¿y entonces porque estabas tan encaprichado en saber la verdad? –pregunto interesada.

-no me gusta que me oculten nada –agrego el.

-bien, eso ya no importa. Ire al hospital así que te quedaras solo… en la heladera hay comida… nos vemos –comento buscando su cartera y dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

-te acompaño –dijo el antes de que ella saliera. –Seria fastidioso tener que quedarme aquí –agrego para excusarse.

-como quieras –respondió ella saliendo con su acompañante.

Caminaban en silencio, casi parecía que no se conocían. A Sasuke no le molestaba, eso era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Por su lado ella estaba acostumbrada al silencio del pelinegro así que tampoco dijo nada.

Al llegar a la aldea Sakura se dirigió al hospital y el la siguió, entraron y vio como varios hombres mayores la miraban de forma libidinosa y desviaban su vista ante la mirada asesina que les dedicaba Sasuke.

El no tenía interés en ella, pero tampoco podía permitir que los viejos la desnudasen con la mirada.

-¿a que vienes aquí? –pregunto el Uchiha ya fastidiado de las miradas que se posaban en Sakura, parecía que todo el hospital estaba repleto de viejos babosos.

-aceptare una oferta de trabajo que me hicieron hace algún tiempo –comento ella.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar.

-porque hasta hace poco Hiro me tenia prohibido trabajar aquí, así que el mantenía a la familia… ahora debo mantenerla yo. –aclaro.

-ya me imagino porque te lo prohibió –comento Sasuke viendo como los ojos del hombre que aparentaba ser el jefe se fijaban en los senos de ella sin pudor alguno.

-sabia que con el tiempo reconsiderarías la oferta –comento el hombre maliciosamente.

Al pelinegro le molestaba todo en aquel hombre, la forma en que miraba y le hablaba a Sakura y los pensamientos que seguramente estaba teniendo con ella.

-bien, pasa a mi oficina así arreglamos tus horarios –comento sin dejar atrás aquel tono tan molesto… tanto la pelirosa como para el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, nos vemos más tarde –aviso ella pero el camino hacia la oficina.

-si solo arreglaran los horarios entonces no habrá problema con que me quede. –comento el sentándose cómodamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-vaya, creí que al morir Hiro se acabarían los hombres celosos que interferían con tu trabajo…

-nadie interferirá con mi trabajo –aseguro.

-mientras el trabajo sea atender pacientes enfermos –aclaro Sasuke.

Ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida y otro poco molesta. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke hablaba tanto?

-te daré tus horarios… ¿tienes alguna preferencia?

-en lo posible me agradarían las guardias de noche… así podré cuidar de los niños en el día.

-ah, ¿como están los tres pequeños? –pregunto el viejo intentando sonar paternal.

-bien –respondió ella recibiendo un papel con sus horarios anotados.

-espero verte esta noche aquí –dijo luego de entregarle el papel. –me encantaría seguir aquí pero tengo un paciente esperando, nos vemos en la noche Sakura –y sin mas escolto a la pelirosa y el pelinegro a la salida.

-la próxima vez que me acompañes a una entrevista de trabajo quédate callado –ordeno ella luego de salir del hospital.

-el tipo solo quiere acostarse contigo… si vas a aceptar el trabajo será mejor que le dejes bien en claro tus condiciones o terminaras cogiendo con el en algún rincón –se quejo Sasuke bruscamente.

-no puedo poner condiciones, soy yo quien necesita el trabajo así que…

-¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué te acostaras con el por dinero? –pregunto mirándola fijo.

-claro que no –respondió ella algo ofendida. –pero deja que el fantasee con que lo haré, y así no me molestara tanto.

-hmp…

El no dijo mas nada, y ella ni siquiera intento comenzar una conversación.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto el, luego de un rato de caminar.

-a buscar una niñera –contesto ella sin mucho interés.

-¿para que quieres una niñera?

-¿y quien se supone que cuidara de los niños en la noche? ¿Tú? –pregunto riendo.

-en la noche los crios solo duermen así que no veo porque contrataras una niñera, si hay algún problema yo lo resolveré –dijo secamente. –Además… no creo que tengas dinero para pagarle a una niñera –comento con frivolidad.

-si, es cierto, no tengo dinero… pero…

-vamonos –ordeno el girando hacia donde estaba el camino a la casa.

-luego de esta noche no querrás volver a quedarte solo con ellos –aseguro ella, a lo que el solo la ignoro.

Llegaron a la casa, y como ninguno tenia nada que hacer el se fue a dormir y ella a ver la televisión.

En la televisión no había nada interesante, solo programas de competencias salvajes y además bastante irracionales; dibujos animados; y un par de películas… entre ellas una romántica que entretuvo a Sakura por una hora.

El se levanto dos horas después, su cuerpo se sentía bien porque al estar descansado sus heridas no dolían tanto y su debilidad era menos.

Al bajar a la sala se encontró con el televisor prendido, pero su ex compañera no estaba por ninguna parte.

Salio hacia fuera y la vio, estaba sentada en el piso con la espalda y cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y completamente sumida en un sueño.

El se acerco hasta ella para observarla y notar como descansaba tranquila. Le pareció irracional que fuese afuera a dormir teniendo una cama confortable dentro de la casa.

-mujer extraña –sonrió para luego levantarla y llevarla adentro. La dejo en su cama. Miro con recelo la camisa negra, que aun permanecía ahí… al parecer era costumbre para ella que esa camisa estuviera presente en la habitación.

La saco de sobre la cama y la tiro sobre una silla que había al lado de la mesita de noche.

No le gustaba esa camisa, era fastidioso saber que eso representaba al joven muerto. Y era fastidioso que siendo Sakura una mujer tan hermosa durmiera aferrada a esa camisa.

Ella merecía algo mejor que eso, hasta Sasuke se daba cuenta de aquello. A pesar de que supuestamente no sentía nada por ella, no le gustaba ver como desgastaba su juventud pensando en un muerto.

Desde eso habían pasado tres horas, la chica parecía tener mucho sueño porque no se despertó en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba el reloj algo impaciente, no quería despertarla… pero a la mañana la había escuchado decir que hoy iría a buscar a los niños a la salida de la academia.

-Sakura –dijo luego de haber entrado a su cuarto. –Sakura, ¿a que hora salían los chiquillos de la academia? –pregunto mientras ella seguía durmiendo.

-a las siete de la tarde –aviso ella somnolienta, sin intención de despertarse.

-ya son las siete, ire a buscarlos –dijo con cansancio luego de ver el sueño que tenia la joven.

Tal como lo dijo, lo hizo. Camino apresuradamente a la academia, aun seguía sin saber como era que hacia para saltar de árbol en árbol como antes. Eso no importo, estaba llegando tarde para buscar a los "crios" como el los llamaba.

Llego a la academia a las siete y treinta, los dos niños estaban sentados en la puerta esperando alguien que los recogiera.

-vamonos –ordeno al llegar al lado de ellos.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito la niña con alegría, corriendo a los brazos del aludido.

Hikari alzo sus brazos en señal de que quería que el la levantara, pero Sasuke la miro sin entender.

-quiere que la cargues –aviso Tetsu al notar que el pelinegro no entendía.

-hmp… -accedió fastidiado y levanto a la niña. – ¿el otro crió no viene con ustedes? –pregunto al verlo a lo lejos entrenando.

-no, el se quedara practicando hasta tarde.

El Uchiha miro a lo lejos al chiquillo, a cada movimiento que hacia alguien lo felicitaba y las chicas gritaban locas por el. No pudo evitar reírse, se parecía mucho a el cuando era chico.

-bien, vamonos –ordeno caminando hacia la casa.

De camino a la casa, aun dentro del pueblito pudo notar como la gente miraba indiscretamente a los niños con lastima. Y también murmuraban tan alto que hasta el lograba oír lo que decían.

"pobres niños, ya no tienen a su hermano" "y además toda su familia murió en la guerra… están completamente solos" decían las mujeres chismosas mientras los veían pasar.

Tanto Hikari como Tetsu entristecieron al oír los comentarios de la gente, era molesto que siempre que pasaban los trataran con tanta lastima.

-¿y porque demonios se ponen así? –pregunto molesto. –No están solos –les aclaro el Uchiha. –Sakura esta con ustedes –les recordó, sintió en carne propia el dolor de esos niños ya que su infancia había sido exactamente igual.

-si, tenemos a Sakura –repitió Tetsu mas tranquilo.

-¡Y ahora también tenemos a Sasuke-kun! –dijo alegre Hikari, a lo que el pelinegro no supo que decir.

En esos momentos debería haberle aclarado que no tenía intenciones de quedarse, y que al terminar de sanarse sus heridas por completo se irían. Pero en esos momentos no podía decírselo, la niña estaba muy alegre de pensar en que el se quedara y no se sentía con derecho de quitarle esa alegría.

Llegaron a la casa y para su sorpresa Sakura aun dormía, pero despertó luego de que Hikari entrara a su habitación y se tirara encima de ella saltando y gritando.

-¿tenias sueño? –pregunto el Uchiha burlándose.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto ella sin molestarse por ese pequeño comentario.

-las ocho y cuarenta y cinco –aviso.

-¡faltan quince minutos para las nueve… tengo que ir al hospital!! –grito apurada sacando a Sasuke de su habitación para vestirse.

Una vez lista salio, saludo rápidamente a los chicos y cuando estaba por irse escucho la masculina voz de su ex compañero…

-¿a que hora sales? –pregunto interesado.

-aun no lo se, según los horarios que me dio… creo que a las cinco y media de la mañana –aviso.

-te ire a buscar –aclaro sin mucho interés.

-jajajajajajaja ¿estas loco? Luego de cuidar a los niños por casi toda la noche crees que puedes levantarte a las cinco de la mañana para buscarme –la carcajada había molestado un poco al pelinegro. –Sasuke, no tienes idea de lo agotador que es cuidar a estos niños –aviso. –Pero si estas despierto y quieres ir a buscarme, esta bien, te esperare –dijo sonriéndole para luego salir de la casa.

El Uchiha sonrió, pero solo luego de que ella se hubiese ido…

Había pasado solo un par de días ahí, pero ya podía sentirse parte de la familia…y extrañamente eso no le molestaba.

Estaba seguro de que la preocupación por esa familia no era por culpa, ni lastima… tal vez si era por ver la preocupación de la pelirosa por esos niños.

De todas formas sabia para sus adentros que no le molestaba quedarse con ellos por un tiempo. Además todavía no averiguaba porque no podía recordar como hacer sus técnicas y ataques ninjas.

-¿Qué nos preparaste de comer? –pregunto Hikari sonriéndole cariñosamente al Uchiha.

El la miro serio por un largo rato, aun así ella no dejaba de sonreírle.

-ramen instantáneo –dijo sacando de la alacena unos potes de ramen que había visto en la tarde.

Sasuke preparo su pote y se fue frente a la televisión, junto con Tetsu que lo seguía tímidamente.

-Sakura-chan no nos deja comer en la sala –comento el chiquillo.

-¿ves a Sakura por aquí? –pregunto el pelinegro en tono de complicidad, como respuesta el nene solo sonrió y se sentó en otro sillón frente a la tele.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –lo llamo Hikari, aun con su pote de ramen sin preparar. –no se como prepararlo –aviso triste.

El Uchiha dejo su pote sobre la mesa de la sala y ayudo a la niña con su ramen, luego los tres se sentaron a ver televisión.

En la disputa por saber que era lo que verían, Sasuke tuvo que pelear arduamente para ganar el derecho a ver una película de terror y no los dibujos animados que pretendían ver los niños.

Para cuando la sangrienta película termino, Tetsu estaba inmóvil del miedo y Hikari escondiéndose detrás de Sasuke en el sillón.

-bueno, ya terminaron de comer… ahora lávense los dientes y vallan a dormir.

-Sasuke-kun… no podré dormir, tengo mucho miedo –hablo la niña, y el Uchiha entendió que había asustado a ambos crios con la película.

El pelinegro miro el reloj antiguo que había en la sala y vio que pronto marcaría las doce…

-es muy tarde, tienen que dormir para mañana estar descansados para la academia.

-pero Sasuke-kun aun no hice la tarea –dijo la pequeña.

-podrías haber comentado eso antes –se quejo el pelinegro, sin ser demasiado rudo con ella. -¿tu tampoco la hiciste? –le pregunto a Tetsu.

-no, señor… yo si la hice –respondió intimidado.

-bien, entonces ve a dormir –ordeno girándose a mirar a Hikari que estaba detrás de el. -¿y tu que esperas? Ve a hacer tu tarea

-es que no entiendo… Takeshi dijo que me iba a explicar, pero no lo hizo –dijo enojada haciendo un pucherito realmente gracioso.

-bien, trae el cuaderno aquí, te ayudare –aviso cansado.

Estuvo intentando explicarle a la niña durante casi dos horas la tarea, habían progresado pero aun así ella no terminaba de entender como resolver aquellos problemas que para el eran tan fáciles.

La miro de reojo y noto el gran cansancio de la chiquilla, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y era imaginable que ella no resistiría tanto tiempo despierta.

-ve a dormir –ordeno cuando la niña ya no podía mas.

-pero… ¿y la tarea Sasuke-kun? –pregunto somnolienta.

-por hoy, y solo por hoy –aclaro detalladamente. –la haré yo, pero mañana terminare de explicarte y te daré ejercicios para que los hagas tu sola –le aviso intentando sonar firme ante ella.

-hasta mañana Sasuke-kun –dijo ella levantándose en el sofá y dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven que aun estaba sentado.

Este no se inmuto, solo la saludo y la vio caminar escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

Luego de eso, se sentía demasiado cansado aunque no había sido tan trágico como la pelirosa había dicho.

Cuando se disponía a descansar un rato antes de ir a buscar a Sakura, escucho un ruido arriba y tuvo que ir a fijarse.

Al entrar en la habitación de los niños, Hikari ya estaba profundamente dormida y no era para mas, con el cansancio que tenia la niña.

Por otro lado, el otro chiquillo había vuelto a escaparse y Sasuke miro por la ventana como el niño se dirigía nuevamente hacia la tumba de Hiro.

Lo siguió, bastante fastidiado pero aun así no podía dejar al chico solo a esas horas de la noche y afuera.

Llego un rato después que el y lo vio llorando a un lado de la tumba, al parecer el era el que mas sufría de los tres por la perdida de su hermano.

Lo miro con algo de nostalgia, era de comprender que se sintiera así… si de pequeño Itachi hubiese seguido siendo el hermano bueno al que tanto quería, entonces Sasuke también se hubiera sentido destrozado por su perdida.

Pero su hermano había hecho suficientes cosas para que el lo odiara, y no le diese importancia a su vida, ya que al fin y al cabo el había terminado con la misma.

-creí haberte dicho que te acostaras y durmieras –reclamo Sasuke caminando tranquilo hacia el niño, que rápidamente seco sus lagrimas y lo miro algo asustado.

-lo siento –se disculpo Tetsu intentando aparentar fortaleza.

-¿es que acaso todos las noches te escapas para venir aquí? –pregunto intrigado.

-se lo prometí –comento el chico, mientras que sus ojos se volvían a inundar en lágrimas.

-¿Qué le prometiste? –indago el Uchiha por primera vez sintiendo una gran curiosidad.

-el día que mi hermano fue asesinado… yo tenia que ir a verlo, le había prometido que iría a verlo al trabajo luego de la academia para saber mas sobre lo que hacia… el trabajaba en la policía del pueblo, como ninja de ahí. Pero cuando salí de la academia me fui con unos compañeros a comer dulces y… -el pequeño rompió en llanto, Sasuke lo miro con dolor, el pobrecito estaba sufriendo mucho y era demasiado evidente para el pelinegro.

-cálmate –pidió Sasuke, en un tono neutral pero aun así esperando que le hiciera caso.

-es que… si yo hubiera ido, tal vez… -lloraba cada vez mas fuerte. –el me esperaba, esa era mi ultima oportunidad de verlo con vida… y yo preferí comer dulces… -se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos, invadido por el dolor y la ira hacia si mismo. –al salir del trabajo lo asesinaron…

-¿y como se supone que harías tu para saber que eso pasaría? Además –prosiguió Sasuke con firmeza para que Tetsu entendiera bien lo que decía. –Crees que a tu hermano le hubiese gustado que tu llegaras, y además de asesinarlo a el, te asesinaran a ti también –le reprocho algo cansado.

-le falle –dijo el chico luego de haber escuchado las palabras de Sasuke.

-nadie puede culparte, a veces el destino juega sucio y no lo entendemos, pero nada se puede hacer. Así que ahora, lo único que te queda es seguir adelante, y enorgullecer a tu hermano donde quiera que este –termino de decir Sasuke, haciéndole seña de que caminaran hacia la casa.

Tetsu hizo caso, así que el pelinegro se giro hacia donde estaba el camino y vio a Takeshi mirándolo, por unos segundos ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro, pero Sasuke entendió que era muy estupido ponerse a debatir miradas con un chiquillo de doce años, así que siguió su camino hacia la casa.

Llegaron a la casa, el Uchiha estaba terriblemente cansado y en lo único que pensaba era en descansar antes de ir a buscar a la pelirosa al hospital, pero al ver el reloj se dio con a sorpresa de que ya eran las cinco y media de la mañana y debía ir por ella.

-maldición -murmuro buscando su abrigo y yendo por la joven.

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO, CREO QUE ES BASTANTE LARGO Y A MI PARECER, BASTANTE BONITO… BUENO, VOY A TRATAR DE TARDAR MENOS PARA LA PROXIMA CONTI… ME VOY, BESOS Y COMENTEN!! PORQUE SINO, ES ABURRIDO ESCRIBIR SIN SABER SI A LOS DEMÁS LES GUSTA.. **_

_**...sakuryo…**_


	3. Sentimientos confusos

_Holaaaaa!! Tanto tiempo sin publicar una actualizacion, me deben querer matar ¿eh? Lo primero que les debo son mil disculpas para cada uno, realmente no fue mi culpa, me cortaron el Internet y hasta que lo reconecte se paso creo que un mes o mas, yo también sufri en este tiempo, no pude ver los mangas y capítulos de naruto… pero ahora ya esta todo arreglado y por ahora no tengo problemas para entrar a Internet. _

_Les aviso que los capítulos de "En la oscuridad de un calavozo" los voy a publicar cuando pueda entrar a la otra web y sacar el cap, ya que yo no lo tengo guardado en la pc. _

_Bien, no se que mas decirles, acá tienen el tercer capitulo de Cuando ya no queda nada, espero que les guste, gracias por leer, esperar y tener paciencia. _

_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!!**_

_**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!!**_

_**PÁSENSE POR MI PERFIL!!**_

_**Y LEAN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS!! **_

_**LOS QUIERO MUCHO - **_

**_Y antes de desaparecer para que lean la historia, mis agradecimientos especiales a los que me comentaron hasta ahora:_**

Stepha-Chan

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

hikaru-hyuuga

yenniffer

setsuna17

Atori-chan

Crazy One - Dark Angel

Aiko Uchiha Uzumaki

Aleinabeth

Gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensan, los quiero mucho a todos, bessos y espero que les guste el cap.

El pelinegro por fin llego, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana pero aun así la pelirosa lo esperaba en un banco mirando distraídamente el paisaje.

No necesito mas de unos segundos para notarla extraña, pero no dijo nada, solo se disculpo por el retraso y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Antes de que pudieran alejarse del lugar oyó a alguien gritándole a la joven.

Se fastidio al ver al medico viejo, jefe de Sakura, le molestaba que no dejara de verla con lujuria… aun así, el viejo no se inmuto por la frialdad de la mirada Uchiha, solo se acerco a Sakura la abrazo y le dijo en el oído que había hecho un buen trabajo.

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre en sus venas al ver aquella escena, el no escucho que era lo que había dicho el hombre, solo vio que la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído como si de un amante se tratara.

¿Es que acaso Sakura había accedido a algo con el? esa pregunta en su mente lo indigno, de pensar que aquello podría haber pasado.

Luego de que su jefe dejara de abrazarla, se sintió asquerosa y ni siquiera quiso mirar a Sasuke, solo camino hacia su casa.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno hablaba y el Uchiha empezaba a creer que sus pensamientos eran una realidad, ella se había acostado con el viejo.

Llego a esa conclusión justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de entrada, salio de sus pensamientos solo para tomar a la chica de la cintura y acorralarla contra la puerta.

-dime que eres virgen –ordeno furioso de pensar en que ella no lo fuera.

La Haruno se sorprendió, nunca hubiese esperado esa pregunta de el, además eso era algo intimo y no tenia porque responderle, así que no lo hizo… pero el tampoco la soltó.

-si no me lo dices, entonces nos quedaremos aquí, y así para siempre –advirtió muy seguro de lo que decía.

-no tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto –se quejo ella intentando no levantar la voz para que ninguno de los niños saliera a ver que pasaba… aunque ellos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Lo tenia tan cerca que casi no podía ni pensar, sentía la pesada respiración del Uchiha sobre su rostro, cada vez mas cerca.

-por favor, dímelo –pidió rozando sus labios tentadoramente.

Casi podría haber jurado que escucho como se quebraban con eso todas las defensas de la pelirosa, ella cerró los ojos y soltó la respuesta que el tanto esperaba… justo un segundo antes de que asentara sus labios sobre los opuestos.

"si, aun soy virgen" aquello resonó en sus oídos como el dulce murmullo que era, una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios inevitablemente y no pudo hacer mas que terminar con lo que había empezado.

Saboreo aquellos finos y dulces labios, mordisqueando de a poco el inferior para luego introducir lentamente su lengua y comenzar a sentir el delicioso sabor de aquella mujer… la sintió gemir unos segundos mas tardes, con justa razón se quejaba embelezada… el había comenzado a besarla apasionado y la estaba dejando sin aire… aunque en esos momentos la chica llego a considerar que la muerte por asfixia podía ser muy placentera… un minuto después, cuando estuvo al borde de la locura con ese beso el la soltó y ya ninguno supo que decir.

-lo siento, no debí hacer eso. –las palabras del chico la destrozaron, por segundos había creído que el beso significaría algo… pero se equivoco.

-nunca vuelvas a hacerlo –la chica sonó fría y firme, segura de lo que decía.

Entro en la casa y el tema quedo olvidado, pasaron varios días y no volvieron a hablar de nada personal. Aun así el iba a buscarla a la madrugada, luego de que ella terminase sus guardias nocturnas y disimuladamente mantenía alejados a todos aquellos que osasen verla con lujuria.

Al único que no conseguía apartar era al maldito viejo, su jefe, que a su parecer no paraba de acosarla.

Las conversaciones eran tan vanas entre ellos desde aquella vez, ella se notaba desilusionada, algo resentida… y tal vez eso era lo correcto.

Sasuke sabia el porque de aquella actitud, no era tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta. Solo por un par de segundos le había llenado el alma de esperanzas, y fueron pisoteadas al pedir disculpas por el beso.

Pero no estaba entre sus planes formar ningún tipo de relación con ella, tampoco con esa familia. El no les debía nada, y en el caso de que Itachi hubiese matado a su hermano mayor, tal como le habían dicho… entonces el único que cargaría con culpas seria su hermano, no el.

Aun así, con dejadez y desinterés, estaba ahí. Una vez mas a las cinco y media de la mañana llegaba y veía como ella esperaba sentada en la típica banca, arropada por el manto negro que reposaba sobre su cabeza, cubierto enteramente por estrellas.

-¿llego tarde? –pregunto el sentándose a su lado.

-no lo creo. –ella respondió con cansancio.

-¿es que acaso no te darán un descanso? –pregunto molesto. –llevas mas de un mes trabajando todas las noches completas…

-estoy bien, Sasuke –lo interrumpió.

-debes pedirle un descanso –ordeno.

-ya me ha ofertado muchas veces un receso. –aclaro la chica.

-¿y porque no aceptas? –la pregunta fue algo inocente. –si es por el dinero…

-no es por el dinero. –espeto molesta. –simplemente no quiero tomar lo que me ofrecen, quiero seguir trabajando. –no hablo mas, se levanto y camino en dirección a la casa.

-espérame –pido algo enojado, ella le ignoraba y se irritaba con facilidad últimamente.

-camina mas rápido, estoy cansada, solo quiero llegar y recostarme…

Paro en seco, se tomo la cabeza a causa de un fuerte y repentino dolor, su acompañante se acerco en seguida y se ofreció como apoyo, ya que la chica no estaba del todo estable.

-sube a mi espalda, te llevare al hospital. –aviso.

-no –pidió en un susurro. –al hospital no.

Su respuesta sonó débil, pero en su mirada, noto la firmeza de aquel comentario.

-bien, iremos a la casa. Allí veremos –dicho esto, se encamino.

Al llegar los niños aun dormían, faltaba poco para que despertasen y se alistaran para la academia. La recostó sobre la cama, acto seguido ella se acurruco en posición fetal y tomo la camisa negra con la que se acompañaba siempre que cerraba los ojos para dormir.

El Uchiha la miro por largo rato, mas ella con los ojos cerrados no lo noto. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo y arrugaron la nariz, ella por el dolor y el por los crecientes celos que sentía hacia esa prenda oscura.

Sus celos no eran por la chica, sino porque sentía que la prenda en si tenia mas peso en el hogar que el. Y no era eso algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, siempre el líder, jefe o mando había sido el.

Pero ahora la cabeza de familia era ella, trabajando y aportando todo al lugar. Mientras que el, aun sin donde ir y con algunas heridas abiertas se resignaba a tareas domesticas que en otras situaciones jamás habría aceptado.

Como por ejemplo acompañar por la mañana a los niños al colegio, ayudar con algunos de sus deberes, e irlos a buscar. Eso sin contar su rutina diaria de ir en busca de la pelirosa como si fuese una mas de los chiquillos.

Pronto ella quedo dormida, y el no supo que hacer. ¿debería dejarla descansar? ¿o por el contrario lo mejor era prepararle un te, despertarla y obligarla a tomarlo?

Opto por la primera opción, tal vez su mal estar fuera a causa del cansancio, y despertándola en esos momentos no lograría nada.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, miro fijamente la prenda que ella abrazaba y se la quito lo mas dulcemente que pudo, noto en ella un desagrado expresado aun en las profundidades de su sueño… su nariz se arrugo y nació un leve puchero en sus labios. El sonrió, le acaricio el rostro, dejando la camisa tirada en el piso y se acostó a su lado.

Las horas eran tan livianas, no se dieron cuenta de que los segundos pasaban, transformándose en minutos que se hacían cada vez mas cortos para desgracia de su sueño.

Los rayos de sol se hicieron presentes, y el primer afectado por ellos fue el Uchiha. Entre abrió con pesadez los ojos, volvió a cerrarlos a causa del sueño y espero unos segundos, nuevamente los abrió y esta vez del todo para encontrarse con el panorama de aquella habitación.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, y con esto último no hago referencia a la pelirosa.

-¿sucede algo malo? –pregunto desviando su vista al castaño que lo miraba con enfado.

El chico sostenía la camisa de su hermano en sus manos, al parecer era muy bueno deduciendo y había dado con los hechos.

-no es lo que crees. –se intereso en defenderse, mas por el bien de la imagen de la pelirosa que descansaba a su lado.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? –la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa.

¿Acaso el mocoso sospechaba que era perteneciente al Clan Uchiha?

-quien soy –repitió el aludido.

-si, responde… ¿Quién eres tu en la vida de Sakura?

-ahh, era eso –se mostró aliviado.

El chico, por el contrario, se enojo.

-te he dicho que respondas –le recordó como advertencia.

-para Sakura no soy nadie, ni ella para mi. –le aclaro.

Un silencio de desconfianza se formo rápidamente, pero el mayor lo quebró igual de fácil de lo que se había iniciado.

-alístate, también a tus hermanos… ya es hora de ir a la academia. –hablo con ímpetu, ya acostumbrado a ser su guardián en las idas y venidas al colegio.

-no necesitamos tu compañía –respondió irrespetuoso.

-pues la tendrán, así no la necesiten o no les guste.

El mas grande se quedo con la ultima palabra, bajo a desayunar ordenándole a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Exceptuando a Sakura que "dormía" placenteramente.

"_**Para Sakura no soy nadie, ni ella para mi" **_sentía como si millones de agujas atravesasen su delicada piel al recordar aquellas palabras. Había despertado con las primeras palabras mencionadas por el pelinegro, quien a pesar de hablar medianamente bajo no pudo escapar del buen sentido auditivo de la chica.

Era horrible, aquel día ya empezaba mal. Con las peores palabras mencionadas a penas concedía la lucidez, sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos.

Abajo, Sasuke y los niños estaban todos listos.

-bien, vamos. –hablo imperativo, mientras que tomaba a Hikari en brazos y caminaba adelante.

Takeshi se aparto del camino lo suficiente para quedar lejos del rango de vista del pelinegro, mientras que Tetsu, por el contrario, lo seguía de cerca con miedo a perderse.

Acomodo mejor a la niña en sus brazos y sonrió, no importaba que tan lejos se fuese de su rango de visión, igual podía detectar su chakra controlando que el chico se encaminase a la academia.

Llegaron y otra vez el ninja que los recibió en la puerta le pidió a Sasuke un momento para hablar.

-¿usted es el tutor a cargo? –pregunto el hombre.

-no, no lo es. –se apresuro a decir Takeshi.

-tu mantén la boca cerrada, ya en muchos problemas estas. –le advirtió el ninja a cargo.

-si, soy su tutor. –el Uchiha parecía gozar enfrentando al pequeño, provocándole odio y rencor hacia su persona -¿Qué sucede?

-es un desastre en la materia disciplina –aviso. –enfrenta a los profesores, lleva semanas escapándose a pocas horas de entrar…

Dicho esto el pelinegro miro directamente al chico.

-y además –agrego el hombre. –alguien me ha dicho que se ha involucrado con drogas…

Esto fue suficiente para Sasuke, pero antes de que le replicara algo al chico, este mismo acoto.

-¿drogas? ¿de que demonios habla? –se mostró furioso y comenzó a subir el tono de su voz.

-parece que su hermano no les dio una buena educación…

No pudo continuar, la katana de Sasuke ya estaba sobre su cuello. Se quedo inmóvil, ni siquiera había percibido el movimiento.

El otro ninja estaba tan o más sorprendido que el, al parecer por una creciente exaltación el sello de Sakura se había roto. Después de todo aquella atadura no había sido la gran cosa, solo había durado un mes y pocos días mas.

-no permitiré que te sobre pases –hablo con amenaza. –Me responsabilizare de los problemas que cause Takeshi… -hizo una pausa y quito sin cuidado la espada de su cuello. –mientras tanto, no lo culpes de injurias como la droga, o te costara mas a ti que a el. –advirtió.

Molesto y resentido el otro ninja hizo caso y entro en el viejo edificio, esperando ser seguido. Tetsu y Hikari fueron rápidamente, también lo hubiese hecho el mas grande, si Sasuke no se hubiera parado frente a su camino.

-cuando regreses me darás explicaciones –aviso, pero su tono no fue duro. –mientras tanto, si fastidias a alguien, que sea solo a ese idiota –aviso señalándole con la mirada al recientemente agredido.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones –respondió en un susurro apartándolo de su camino y yendo hacia la entrada.

Sasuke ya libre de ocupaciones por el resto del día, volvió a descansar a la casa.

Entro, tras de si cerro la puerta y rápidamente subió por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Al pasar no pudo evitar verla, aun con la puerta abierta que el mismo había olvidado cerrar, pero al parecer ella había despertado en algún momento de su ausencia, ya que la prenda negra era abrazada nuevamente por los calidos brazos de la pelirosa.

Suspiro derrotado, el marcador iba a favor de la camisa.

-como si me importara –mascullo perdiéndose en el pasillo, y al llegar, tirándose sobre su cama.

Se dejo apoderar por Morfeo y pronto se vio sumergido en un sádico, pero placentero sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba en un bosque, al parecer, Konoha. Podía ver a un niño, uno que no tardo en reconocer… era el, de pequeño.

Se lo veía asombrado, mirando hacia un lugar especifico, boquiabierto y con una expresión de entre asombro y alegría pocas veces vista en el rostro de Sasuke.

Se acerco al niño y vio lo que tanto le fascinaba, ahí estaba el… su mayor héroe de niño.

Entrecerró los ojos con odio, viendo el rostro de su hermano. Mas era un sueño, Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke no lo verían y seguirían su curso por mucho que el gritase, o golpease al mayor.

El ninja practicaba sus ya casi perfectas artes con el kunai y el niño miraba embelezado cada movimiento. Era todo lo que soñaba con ser, su hermano mayor era su ídolo y ejemplo a seguir… sentía odio de recordar aquellos días, todo ese amor y esa fascinación se convirtieron en rencor, oscuridad y un profundo odio.

En el sueño le recriminaba al mas grande por no haber cumplido con la promesa de enseñarle a manejar los kunais y las shurikens, el otro sonreía y le prometía hacerlo otro día, y con un golpecito leve en la cabeza tomaba ventaja del chiquillo.

Esos tiempos habían quedado olvidados en lo mas profundo de su memoria, era tan doloroso recordarlo… y sin embargo podría haber jurado que por unos minutos revivió en el aquella sensación de felicidad y protección que Itachi le hacia sentir.

Pero el pasado estaba ya muy lejos y jamás podría volver, sabia que debía enfocarse en el presente, armarse una vida…

Por perseguir su venganza había dejado muchas cosas de lado, entre ellas, tener su propia vida, una pareja y muchas cosas mas.

Ahora se veía solo, sin ningún objetivo y no sabiendo que hacer, además de sentirse inexplicablemente atraído a esa familia, esa casa… a ella.

Vio en el pequeño de su pasado una sonrisa sincera hacia su héroe, el otro le rasco la cabeza con cariño y ambos partieron camino a la casa, donde ya su familia esperaba reunida para almorzar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Abrió los ojos molesto, no le gustaba recordar su pasado, se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia las escaleras, deseaba tomar un vaso de agua para pasar el mal rato.

Al pasar por cierta pieza se dio con que ella ya no estaba ahí, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el resto de la casa. Maldijo por lo bajo, era un hombre posesivo y controlador y no le agradaba el hecho de que la pelirosa saliera sin el saber donde.

Mas que nada por el hecho de que había un montón de hombres en esa aldea que la deseaban insanamente.

Tal vez solo había ido por algunos víveres, pensando en esto se tranquilizo, pero pronto pasaron las horas y se hizo dudoso el motivo por el que tardaba tanto.

Así paso el día, le consumía en sus venas un ardor poco conocido para el, quería verla, lo necesitaba con todo su ser, saber que estaba bien, que la tenia cerca y podía protegerla de todos… era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran mocosos en el equipo siete y el la protegía de todo.

Luego de muchas horas tuvo que ir por los niños, así que dejo su intriga de lado y marcho, asegurándose de activar todos sus sentidos en el transcurso del viaje intentando localizarla.

En la academia se encontró con la grata sorpresa de verla, fingió desinterés y ella pareció hacer lo mismo, ya que ni siquiera lo saludo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ya podemos irnos? –la niña ya estaba sobre sus brazos.

-no, aun no. –le sonrió. –Tetsu –el chico presto atención. –ten a Hikari y espera un momento aquí por favor.

-¿iras a hablar con el maestro? –pregunto el chico.

-si, en seguida vuelvo. –la chica les sonrió a todos, incluyendo a Sasuke aunque hacerlo le costo mucho, aun recordaba las palabras con las que había despertado en la mañana.

-¡Espera! –ordeno el Uchiha. –yo quede de hablar con el, no tu.

-yo soy la tutora –aclaro ella. –no tu –recalco las ultimas palabras tal como habían sonado las de el.

-parece que hoy te levantaste de mal humor –se quejo el.

-si, de muy mal humor –corrigió ella desapareciendo entre las escaleras de entrada.

-quédense aquí –ordeno el también, yendo detrás de la chica.

-Haruno –el ninja hablo con deleite al verla. –me alegra que viniese, el chico me ha causado muchos problemas. –se refirió a Takeshi que estaba sentado en la oficina, justo a su lado.

-lo se, y lo lamento, se que no volverá a pasar –aviso mirando al niño con reproche.

-tal vez deberíamos escuchar la versión del mocoso antes de dar disculpas –interrumpió Sasuke entrando. –por lo que yo vi, usted es muy desagradable como para guardarle respeto.

-¡Sasuke!! –la chica se escandalizo.

-bien –contesto el maestro. -¿quieres decirnos algo? –pregunto hacia el chico.

-si… lo siento mucho –el chico agacho la cabeza, casi parecían costarle sangre aquellas palabras. –lo siento mucho, Sakura –aclaro. –no quería causarte problemas.

-esta bien, no es necesario. –ella lo disculpo feliz. –mientras no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-bien, todo parece haberse arreglado, vámonos –ordeno Sasuke molesto.

-dígame, Sakura ¿en que parte del hospital esta trabajando? He ido a atenderme, con la vaga esperanza de verla y no la he encontrado –rió galante.

Ella correspondió con otra sonrisa. –En las guardias de noche –respondió.

-OH, claro, será por eso que no la encontré. Yo había ido de día –susurro.

-vámonos –repitió el moreno.

-bien, cuando me enferme ya se en que horario ir… era de esperarse que a una mujer tan bella la pusieran pasado el horario de protección al menor –hablo libidinoso.

Takeshi se había retirado para encontrarse con sus hermanos, los únicos que quedaban eran Sakura el profesor y el Uchiha.

El ultimo nombrado parecía querer matar a los otros dos, al hombre por sobrepasarse con los comentarios y a ella por seguirle la conversación.

Aunque en realidad solo era una charla amable, que el no podía entender y no quería permitir.

-bien, espero que no tengamos que volver a vernos en estas condiciones –sonrió ella.

-confío en que el niño ya ha entendido –comento el. –de todas maneras me gustaría tomar un café con usted alguna vez, si algún día tiene libre pase a verme que estaré aquí…

-claro –respondió ella feliz, saludándolo amigablemente y yéndose de ahí.

Al bajar las escaleras encontraron afuera a los niños, aburridos y peleando entre si. Comenzaron a caminar, los chicos adelante y Sakura atrás con su acompañante caminando a su lado.

-parece que ya se te fueron todos los malestares –hablo resentido.

-aun me duele la cabeza –comento ella.

-pues no lo demostraste ahí adentro.

-¿Por qué habría de demostrarle al maestro de los niños que tengo jaqueca? –la pregunta fue maliciosa, sabiendo que el no la respondería.

-mira, se que estas enojada por lo que paso, pero créeme… te estoy haciendo un favor. No soy lo que esperas –aclaro.

-no te preocupes, eso ya lo se. Hoy llegaran unas medicinas nuevas que encargue, cuando vayas a buscarme al hospital terminare de sanarte… antes de que termine la semana estarás en condiciones de partir –aviso gélida, desmoronándose por dentro.

El se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta acabar de comprender lo que ella le decía.

-bien, entonces hoy preparare mis cosas, así cuando este listo podre irme –el también hablo con total indiferencia.

Una risa lo molesto.

-no creo que debas preparar mucho, solo trajiste la ropa que tienes puesta y algunas prendas mas.

-igual prefiero estar listo para irme. –el chico con esto termino la conversación.

-esta bien, como quieras. –ella paro en seco y el hizo lo mismo. –cuando lleguemos me acostare un rato a dormir, hazme el favor de no acostarte a mi lado, se que Takeshi se molesto mucho al verte en la mañana a mi lado. –aclaro, dejándolo sin palabras.

-ahora entiendo porque estas tan molesta –comento el.

-¿Cómo no habría de estarlo si te metes en mi cama sin autorización?

-sabes muy bien que no es por eso, sino por lo que dije… ¿fue por eso, me escuchaste?

-no me molesta que digas la verdad, mas si me hubiese molestado que mintieses –aclaro. –si nos encariñamos contigo, todos sufriremos cuando te vayas y no quiero que los niños sufran mas de lo que ya lo hacen.

-lamento avisarte que la niña ya se encariño –advirtió el.

-lo se, todos necesitan un padre –mascullo por lo bajo, meditando sus propias palabras.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Naruto que venga? –pregunto intrigado.

-el ya tiene su vida, no puedo molestarlo. –la chica hizo una pausa, reanudando el camino que antes había parado. –eso no importa, aquí hay muchos hombres que quieren estar conmigo…

-¿y que hay de ti, no pensaras estar con alguien solo por hacer feliz a esos mocosos? –no pudo evitar verse molesto.

-esos mocosos, como tu los llamas, perdieron a su hermano porque yo fui una medica ineficiente, ahora ya no me importa que debo hacer, con tal de remediar aunque sea un poco el daño que les he causado. Y si con eso me debo casar con alguien, entonces lo haré –aclaro firme, y molesta yéndose de ahí saltando entre los árboles.

Al rato, el también hizo lo mismo ya que ahora ya recordaba todas sus técnicas ninjas.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, A PENAS PUEDA LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DE EN LA OSCURIDAD DE UN CALABOZO PORQUE SE QUE YO PROMETI QUE SI DEJABAN COMENTARIOS IBA A ACTUALIZAR RÁPIDO, PERO ME DISCULPO PORQUE NO ME FUE POSIBLE.

COMO YA LES DIJE, **DEJEN COMENTARIOS!! PÁSENSE POR MI PERFIL, LEAN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS!! Y LOS QUIERO MUCHO!! **

…**Sakuryo…**


	4. CAP 4 Una propuesta

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

Los días de la semana pasaban tortuosamente rápido, el destino parecía apresurado de sacar a Sasuke de sus vidas. Y así seria, el se iría… la abandonaría otra vez, como aquella noche en Konoha.

Pero esta vez era diferente, ya no era la misma niña estupida que haría cualquier cosa por el. Ahora en sus prioridades había algo mucho más importante, los niños, y no seria capaz de salir corriendo tras Sasuke, dejándolos a ellos desamparados.

-señorita –hablo una enfermera entrando en la oficina diminuta cocina donde la pelirosa tomaba un te, y al mismo tiempo, un descanso.

-si –hablo dando a entender que le prestaba atención.

-las medicinas que encargo ya llegaron, el costo se descontara de su salario –aviso la mujer, entregándole las mismas.

-esta bien. –su voz parecía quebrarse con solo un suspiro, era hora de despedirse de el. Y aunque le dolía, debía hacerlo… porque había decidido darles una buena vida a los niños, y su jefe estaba dispuesto a darles esa vida, a cambio de algo tan superficial como el sexo.

Le entregaría su cuerpo a ese hombre, cansándose con el, tal como seguramente pretendía y complaciéndolo siempre… pero nunca le daría su corazón, porque este se iría con Sasuke.

Había sido difícil aceptarlo, pero en los últimos días había entendido que aun lo seguía amando, por eso era que le dolía aun cuando sabia que con el nada nunca hubiera funcionado.

Por unos momentos había tenido la ilusa esperanza de que el quisiese ser parte de esa familia, ser el padre de esos niños… o por lo menos el hermano mayor.

Pero sus ilusiones se habían roto al escucharlo esa mañana, ella no significaba nada para el y así también debía de ser para ella, no debía dejarse doler por eso.

Tomo las medicinas y medito por un rato, su mirada paso de triste a decidida mientras que veía en el reloj que pronto llegaría el. Al notar que se hacia la hora, salio a esperarlo en el banco donde siempre aguardaba.

-Sakura –hablo una voz ronca, llamando su atención.

-¿si? –pregunto girándose y encontrándose con su jefe.

-¿tu novio aun no ha venido por ti? –pregunto el viejo interesado.

-yo no tengo novio –respondió ella. –y quien viene a recogerme es un viejo conocido. –aviso.

-bien, entonces debo suponer que no le molestara que cenemos juntos mañana por la noche. –comento.

-no –suspiro ella, fijándose en el cielo. –seguramente para ese entonces el ya se habrá marchado –hablo, deleitando con esa frase al hombre de aspecto elegante, pero carrasposo a la vez.

-bien, entonces mañana te tomaras la noche libre y cenaras conmigo –aclaro. –Tengo una propuesta que hacerte –dijo, aunque ella ya sabia… hacia varios días que el le hablaba de lo bueno que seria casarse, porque ya a su edad necesitaba una compañera fiel.

-claro –acepto, forzándose a sonreír, mientras que veía como Sasuke se acercaba metros más allá. Noto como al verla mal acompañada, apresuro su paso, pero para entonces el hombre estaba retirándose, no sin antes saludarlo con amabilidad.

-nos vemos –dijo esto para Sakura.

-si –ella volvió a fingir sinceridad en su sonrisa hasta ver al hombre desaparecer tras la puerta del hospital.

-¿Qué hacia contigo? –pregunto el, notablemente celoso y sin poder contenerse.

-tus medicinas ya llegaron, te curare esta noche y mañana por la tarde serás libre –aviso ella, levantándose y caminando con tranquilidad hacia la casa.

-no me contestaste –aviso el parándose en medio de su camino.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –interrogo ella. –no somos nada, y lo que hable con Katsumoto es mi problema…

-¿Katsumoto? Ahora le llamas por el nombre –comento Sasuke. –vaya, que rápido avanza su relación –se rió fingiendo diversión, aunque por dentro deseaba matar al hombre.

-y avanzara mucho más rápido aun –ella imito su risa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto molesto e interesado.

-nada que te importe… yo no soy nada par ti, ¿lo recuerdas? –se burlo ella.

-pero si eres tan fácil, podrías acostarte conmigo antes de que me vaya –aviso.

La chica se molesto ante el comentario, pero decidió restarle importancia.

No se hablaron más hasta llegar a la casa.

-preparare los medicamentos y ungüentos, tu ve a recostarte –ordeno una vez dentro de la casa.

El hizo caso sin decir nada. Y ella desapareció en la cocina, mientras que al poco rato reaparecía en la oscura habitación del Uchiha.

-prende la luz –pidió fastidiada de tanta oscuridad, el hizo caso y apretó el botoncito cerca de su cama.

La luz del velador era tenue, le daba un aspecto tétrico a la pieza y una vista muy sexy de Sasuke.

Ella se sentó en la cama, con las pomadas, vendas y medicamentos. El al verla se saco la remera de hilo que tenia puesta para que pudiese atender sus heridas, pero al hacerlo, lo hizo como si estuviese a punto de tener sexo, quería excitarla con el solo ver de su varonil espalda y sus bien marcados abdominales… y lo logro, notando como resultado como ella soltaba un suspiro, casi imaginándoselo sobre si misma.

Empezó a untar los ungüentos sobre su pecho, y sus hombros, sin perder de vista cada marca en su piel, cada rastro de batallas… que lo hacían aun más tentador.

-esto tardara unas horas en ser absorbido por tu piel –aviso. –pero una vez que este hecho, ya… podrás irte –comento con tristeza, sin intentar esconderlo, porque necesitaba dejar de fingir, por lo menos unos momentos… no podía seguir aparentando ante el.

-me ire por la noche, cuando los niños duerman. –aviso.

Ella entristeció aun más.

-¿no quieres quedarte? –pregunto. –sin ningún tipo de compromisos, solamente estar aquí… con nosotros.

-no –respondió frívolo. –no necesito, ni quiero estar aquí.

-bien –la chica sonó decepcionada. –entonces me casare con el –aviso.

-¿con tu jefe? –pregunto molesto.

-si, con Katsumoto –aclaro.

-haz lo que quieras –dijo volteando la vista para no verla, y notablemente enfurecido.

-mañana me lo propondrá –aviso. –por eso antes quiero decirte esto, porque seguramente ya no tendré tiempo de hacerlo. –se acerco a su oído y susurro por un rato antes de irse de la habitación sin siquiera ser observada por las orbes negras del Uchiha.

Al llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se tiro destrozada sobre la cama, para comenzar a llorar, midiendo el sollozo para no ser escuchada.

Las cosas que había musitado sobre su oído no cambiarían nada para el, pero definirían una nueva etapa en la vida de la pelirosa.

Luego del llanto sus músculos faciales se relajaron, pronto el sueño la invadió y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba dormida.

Las pocas horas que alcanzo a dormir no le fueron suficientes, pronto el sonido del despertador la atormento.

Lo tomo entre sus manos y apago para que ya no sonara, luego se levanto y camino hacia el baño para refrescar un poco su rostro, que ya parecía aboyado por las lagrimas que había derramado horas antes.

Una vez que su aspecto volvió a ser juvenil y alegre salio del baño y se instalo en la cocina para preparar el desayuno de "su familia" el ultimo en el que el estaría presente.

-buenos días –saludo Takeshi siendo el primero en acompañarla, como siempre.

-hola –respondió sonriéndole.

-deberías descansar de vez en cuando, yo podría preparar el desayuno…

-eso no seria justo para ti –hablo ella con cariño. –aun eres chico, debes descansar para ir fuerte a la academia… deja que yo me encargue de este tipo de cosas –dijo sirviendo los desayunos.

-tampoco es justo para ti –reprocho el chico enojado.

-no es tanto trabajo preparar el desayuno –respondió sorprendida por el enojo de Takeshi.

-no hablo del desayuno –aclaro- sino de tu vida, no es justo que te alejes de todos tus amigos y familia para quedarte con nosotros aquí… yo puedo hacerme cargo de mis hermanos –hablo serio.

Al principio ella contesto a su seriedad con enfado, pero luego suavizo sus facciones de forma comprensiva.

-se que tu intención es buena, pero piénsalo… ¿Cómo un niño de doce años podría mantener una casa y una familia? –hizo una pausa. –déjamelo a mi, haré todo lo necesario para que ustedes vivan bien –aviso. –ahora ve a llamar a tus hermanos –pido al notar que el iba a replicar algo, ante lo ultimo dicho por ella.

Mientras el castaño salía de la cocina, un pelinegro entraba… esta vez ella no lo saludo.

-buenos días –hablo ronco, haciéndose notar.

-hola –susurro ella con cansancio.

-tus medicinas –retomo la conversación sin interés alguno. –no hicieron efecto –mintió. –no he sanado –aviso.

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Acaso con lo que te paga "Katsumoto" por tus servicios no te alcanza para comprar medicinas de buena calidad? –pregunto fingiendo enojo.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, sabia lo que el intentaba decir en realidad.

No pudo contenerse, se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo tira de la silla.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –pregunto con fastidio, mientras que la puerta de la cocina se abría y los niños miraban atónitos la escena.

En la cual Sakura estaba abrazada a Sasuke, muy mal acomodada sobre el y el rodeando su espalda con una de sus manos para sostenerla, mientras que con la otra se sostenía de la mesa.

-buenos días Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun –hablo la pequeña acercándose e intentado subir también sobre el pelinegro, sin entender el porque de la sorpresa de todos.

-Hikari el desayuno esta servido, siéntate en tu lugar –pidió Sakura separándose rápidamente del Uchiha para evitar futuras confusiones.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué solo tu puedes sentarte sobre Sasuke-kun? –pregunto con inocencia y un puchero.

-eh –respondió nerviosa. –no estaba sentada sobre el, me caí –explico. –ahora terminen el desayuno así los acompaño a la academia.

Los chicos asintieron y se apresuraron a desayunar.

-¿tu también nos acompañaras? –le pregunto Tetsu al moreno, tomándose confianza por primera vez con el.

Este lo medito, pero acepto finalmente, demostrando muy poco interés.

Dejo las cosas sucias en la pileta para lavarlas luego de acompañar a los niños, tomo su cartera y se dirigió junto con toda la familia a la academia.

En el camino, ella llevaba alzando a Hikari, Takeshi se había alejado de ellos adelantándose mucho y Tetsu conversaba con Sasuke, pendiéndole consejos ninja. A lo que sorpresivamente el otro contestaba con orgullo de sus habilidades y dándole diferentes consejos al niño.

Al llegar bajo a la niña, quien luego de saludar a sus dos acompañantes corrió junto con Tetsu a la entrada de la academia. Takeshi se quedo, al notar que su profesor nuevamente aguardaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? –pregunto la pelirosa con cansancio.

-nada –respondió el hombre sonriente. –puedes entrar –le aviso al chico, señalando la puerta.

-que alivio –suspiro Sakura sonriendo.

-esperaba aquí para hablar con usted –aviso. –pero no de los niños –aclaro.

El Uchiha se acerco a ella molesto, ya sabia a donde iba a parar aquella conversación.

Se quedo parado al lado de la chica, mientras que el otro algo intimidado seguía la conversación.

-quería invitarla a caminar esta noche. –comento.

-caminar de noche con un extraño, vaya que tentador –hablo Sasuke.

-solo quiero hablar, y si acepta podrá conocerme… y dejaría de ser un extraño –le aclaro al Uchiha, molestándolo de sobre manera.

-de verdad lo siento mucho, es que… esta noche ya tengo planes –aviso la chica, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres.

-debí saberlo, una joven tan linda…

-no me malinterprete –pido. –no lo estoy rechazando… podemos salir a tomar un café algún día, pero esta noche no puedo –aviso.

El hombre pareció volver a ilusionarse, y esto al morocho le molesto.

-bien, entonces será otro día –dijo alejándose.

-claro, adiós. –se despidió ella.

Luego comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, y el camino fue extrañamente silencioso, hasta pocos minutos más tarde.

-¿Por qué aceptaste? –pregunto molesto, el jamás podía ocultar cuando se sentía celoso, y mucho menos cuando se molestaba.

-ya me parecía raro que no me regañaras. –comento. –me dio pena –aviso.

-a el no le dará pena cuando te este violando en algún callejón –se quejo.

-oh, vamos, Sasuke… porque piensas así de todos los hombres –se quejo fastidiada. –nadie me va a violar, ni mucho menos –dijo mirándose.

-tu no conoces a los hombres –se quejo por lo bajo.

-claro que si –acoto ella. –buscan a una mujer exuberante y madura, como Tsunade-sama –discutió ella.

El se quedo callado, y hasta llegar solo se enfoco en sus pensamientos.

Era obvio que ella aun era demasiado ingenua, no se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba perfectamente desarrollado y aunque sus senos no eran enormes como los de la Hokague, si eran toda una tentación. A su creencia, la chica se menospreciaba mucho.

Sus piernas eran un dolor de cabeza, sus muslos… y sus malditos ojos verdes.

Se rasco la cabeza con cansancio al llegar y darse cuenta de que en todo el camino, solo había pensado en ella. Solo el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Atendió el.

-¿Sakura Haruno? –pregunto un mensajero.

El Uchiha no respondió a la pregunta, se le quedo mirando con dureza al hombre.

-soy yo –aviso ella, saliendo detrás de el.

-se lo manda el jefe Katsumoto –aviso. –dijo que era para la velada de esta noche –luego de decir esto, le entrego a Sakura un par de cajas y le hizo firmar la entrega.

La chica sonrió y entro seguida de Sasuke.

-¿Qué velada? –pregunto al terminar de cerrar la puerta.

Ella no contesto, nunca le prestaba mucha atención a sus celosos cuestionarios.

-¡¿Te hice una pregunta?!! –tomo las cajas que ella llevaba en la mano y las tiro sobre un sillón, notando como de una de ellas caía un vestido rojo.

-no te pongas así –pidió enojada. –acepte cenar con mi jefe –aclaro. –pero no sabia que me mandaría ropa –aclaro.

-aun soy tu paciente –reclamo el. –y mientras no termine de sanar, no quiero que te prostituyas frente a mis ojos. –sonó con la dureza con la que el quería hacerse oír.

-¡no me estoy prostituyendo!! -se quejo furiosa.

-tu no entiendes lo que el quiere…

-de nada sirve lo que otros quieran… si la otra persona no te lo quiere dar. –a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. –créeme, eso lo se muy bien… no me acostare con el.

-entonces cancela la cita –pidió señalándole un teléfono.

-no puedo, me va a echar –dijo con temor.

-mejor aun, renuncia tu… yo buscare un trabajo.

La chica se sorprendió, más luego entristeció al saber que el lo decía preso de su rabia.

-no, porque si te vas… nosotros estaríamos en problemas…

-no me ire, no me ire si tu renuncias –aviso.

-hagamos esto –su tono sonó como cuando eran parte del equipo siete. –le diré que tu me habías invitado a cenar, y que lo olvide… así cancelo la cita –aviso, orgullosa de su plan.

-has lo que quieras, pero no vas –aviso el subiendo a su cuarto.

-bien, es hora de avisarle –dijo la chica tomando el teléfono.

Pasaron algunos minutos, no muchos… ella colgó y fue por Sasuke, entrando tímidamente en su habitación, para encontrarlo recostado en la cama, sin la remera.

-Sasuke-kun –hablo con algo de temor, ganándose su completa atención.

-¿y ahora que sucede? –pregunto molesto.

-le dije que iríamos a cenar… y como no quería cancelar nuestra cita, me pidió que cenáramos los tres juntos –comento.

-¿no habrás aceptado? –la miro molesto, sentándose en la cama y prestándole suma atención a los labios de la chica, para saber que decía.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO "CENA DE 2… +1" SI ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS LES PONGO ESE CAPITULO EL MIERCOLES POR LA NOCHE.

LOS QUIERO, BESOTES… ADIÓS.

AHH… Y LEAN MIS OTROS FICS… EN MI PERFIL… ENTRE ELLOS: "SECRETOS INTIMOS" "EN LA OSCURIDAD DE UN CALABOZO" "DIRTY SECRETS" "JUGANDO CON MENTIRAS" "PROMESA DE AMOR" Y OTROS MÁS…

AHORA SI ME VOY

PÁSENSE POR MI METROFLOG.

www . metroflog. com / sakuryo (TODO JUNTO) bye!

www . metroflog . com / da77ebayo

AHORA SI ME VOY… SI COMENTAN SUFICIENTE ANTES DEL MIERCOELES, ENTONCES VAN A TENER LA CONTI… PIDAN LEMON SI QUIEREN… QUE TODAVÍA NO ME DECIDO A CUANDO PONERLO… QUIZÁS DENTRO DE UNOS… MMMH… CUATRO CAPÍTULOS.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Sakuryo

*

*

*

*

*


	5. 5 Cena de dos mas uno Primera parte

HOLA A TODOS… ACÁ LES TRAIGO LO PROMETIDO… MIERCOLES… TODAVÍA, DURANTE MEDIA HORA MÁS… LA CONTI DE CUANDO YA NO QUEDA NADA.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON, Y BUENO… PRÓXIMA CONTI EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE… SI ME DEJAN BUENA CANTIDAD DE COMENTARIOS, SINO NO… Y LUEGO NO SE QUEJEN.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Cuando ya no queda nada

CAPITULO: "Cena de dos… más uno. Primera parte"

Llevaba horas quejándose, le había dicho expresamente que ella no iría a cenar con el… y además de desobedecerlo, lo arrastraba con ella.

-no ire. –aclaro firme.

-esta bien… no vengas –suspiro ella, sabiendo que pronto otro reproche sonaría en sus oídos.

-tu tampoco iras. –advirtió.

-yo debo ir, es mi jefe y ya acepte. –aviso. –además, ya te dije que nadie me va a violar….

-esta bien, ire –advirtió.

-Y dime… -lo miro con interés. -¿Qué te pondrás? Porque es una cena formal –aviso mirándolo por completo.

El llevaba, como siempre, una remera clara de hilo, y un pantalón del mismo material, pero color oscuro. Siempre se vestía así, aunque no había llevado mucha ropa.

-podría prestarte algo de Hiro… -lo medito, se acerco a el y paso la mano por su pecho y espaldas. –no servirá, te quedara grande –sentencio, recordando que Hiro era mucho más corpulento que el Uchiha.

-hmp…-pareció ofendido, ella no lo noto.

-bien, más tarde iremos al pueblo a comprar algo –aviso. –de ahí directamente pasamos a buscar a los niños.

El no respondió, mientras que ella bajo y comenzó a preparar el almuerzo. Una sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro, no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz de que el se quedara… aunque no sabia hasta cuando podría retenerlo, ya que solo se había quedado ahí porque era posesivo y no quería que ella se casara con el viejo.

-que egoísta –se quejo por lo bajo.

-¿Quién? –pregunto el, entrando en la cocina a paso lento.

-tu, ¿Quién más podría ser egoísta en esta casa? –respondió ella burlándose.

-¿y ahora que se supone que hice?

-nada, no importa. –la chica pensó en decírselo, pero solo seria para peor.

-oye –se posiciono detrás de ella, y la giro para que lo mirase.

Hizo silencio por unos minutos, quedándose así, y volviéndola loca poco a poco con su respiración chocando contra su frente. Ella inconcientemente cerro los ojos, para disfrutar de aquello, dejar que su aroma varonil la invadiera y sintiendo sus fuertes manos colocarse en sus caderas, apretándola contra la mesada de la cocina.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir como el tibio aliento de el dejaba de chocar contra su frente y ahora soltaba la brisa sobre sus labios. Se ruborizo, nuevamente iba a besarla.

Una de sus manos soltó las caderas y subió a su cuello, luego se posiciono tomándola fuertemente de la nuca y tirando un poco su cabeza para atrás, escuchando como respuesta solo un suspiro de ella.

-Sasuke –el susurro salio sin permiso de entre sus labios, y se volcó agonizante sobre los oídos de el.

Rozo sus labios, haciéndola temblar levemente, no entendía porque hacia eso… era indiferente para el, tanto ella como cualquier otra mujer… tal vez se lo haría más fácil, si la chica no fuese endemoniadamente tentadora.

Iba a besarla, no quería contenerse más, de todas formas en algún momento se iría y olvidaría todo eso, ni ella, ni esa familia eran indispensables en su vida.

Poco le costaría olvidarlos luego de irse, pero por ahora no lo haría, no pensaba darle con el gusto a ese viejo de tenerla, no luego de las cosas que ella le había dicho la noche anterior… esas palabras lo habían vuelto un poco más posesivo de lo que ya era.

Pensar en que aquel tipo pudiese adueñarse de su cuerpo virginal lo volvía loco… acento sus labios sobre los de ella, y de repente le estaba dando un salvaje beso en los labios.

No quería que nadie estuviese antes que el, ni el viejo, ni la camisa… ningún idiota era más que el.

Mordió sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar y escuchando un fuerte quejido departe de ella. Estaba siendo demasiado brusco, pero no podía controlarse, su instinto le demandaba a su cuerpo, mucho más que un simple beso, y su conciencia se negaba a hacerle eso a la chica.

Una olla, que estaba al lado de ellos, empezó a derramarse… estaba hirviendo el agua, y recién ahí, Sakura se acordó de que, antes de ser atacada salvajemente por el Uchiha, estaba preparando el almuerzo.

-deja que se vuelque –susurro roncamente sobre su oído, al ver que ella quería separarse.

-no, Sasuke… -la chica se veía tan débil entre sus brazos. –no juegues conmigo… -pidió. –además debemos ir a comprar ropa, buscar a los niños…

La soltó, y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa, sin decir más nada.

La pelirosa entristeció ante su indiferencia, en esos momentos creyó que hubiese sido mejor dejarlo continuar… pero no podía, aun no estaba lista. Además, el no era alguien seguro, si solo quería su cuerpo, se iría luego de obtenerlo.

Media hora más tarde, sin que ninguno hablara, ella susurro contenta, al tener la comida lista.

La tapo y dejo sobre la mesa, para ahora subir a cambiarse para poder ir al pueblo con el Uchiha, y conseguirle una vestimenta adecuada para la cena. Por ella no debía preocuparse, ya que su jefe le había mandado el vestido, los zapatos, y hasta adornos para el cabello.

Bajo luego de estar segura de no olvidarse nada, a el lo encontró parado frente a la puerta, como un perro que espera ser paseado.

Rió por lo bajo al pensar eso, más se calmo al ver en su rostro el descontento. Todavía estaba enojado.

Se acerco a el, lo abrazo, y pego su frente a su pecho por un buen rato, estaba triste por haberlo hecho enojar.

-lo siento –susurro culpable.

El casi ríe, había sido el quien se había propasado… y era la chica la que se disculpaba.

Se agacho un poco hacia ella, y le beso la cabeza, para luego separarla de el con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto indiferente al verla reír.

-nada –dijo ya saliendo a la puerta y comenzando a caminar con el. –es que me hiciste acordar a alguien –susurro.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto el.

-no

-¿Hiro? –volvió a preguntar, algo más celoso.

-si –respondió en un susurro. –el solía ser así como tu, de a momentos un loco apasionado… y luego me trataba como si fuese una molesta hermana menor… -recordó, entristeciendo.

-¿fue tu novio? –pregunto con una curiosidad extrema.

-no, yo lo quería como un hermano. –aviso. –pero el a mi, me veía de otra forma. Algo así como solía ser antes con Naruto. –explico. –por eso a veces tenia arranques fogosos conmigo y terminábamos peleando.

-¿alguna vez…?

-no, nunca. –contesto cansada de hablar de sexo con el. –te dije que soy virgen –le recordó algo orgullosa.

-iba a preguntar, si alguna vez fue a Konoha contigo –le aclaro, mientras ella enrojecía por su malentendido. –porque de ser así, podrías llevar a los chiquillos a vivir contigo allá, y no estarías tan lejos…

-no, los chicos tienen su vida acá. –comento. –Takeshi es popular con sus amigos, y toda la escuela esta a sus pies. Tetsu… bien, el tiene algunos problemas, pero no creo que por eso sea infeliz acá. Y Hikari… ella ama este lugar.

-¿Qué problemas tiene Tetsu? –pregunto sin poder evitar sonar interesado.

-peleas… peleas en las que el siempre sale perdiendo. Los niños son como nuestro antiguo equipo siete –aviso. –Takeshi eres tú, fuerte, atractivo y popular. Tetsu es Naruto… el payaso de la clase, el cual no puede encontrar su talento…

-y Hikari tu, la que siempre necesita protección. –ella enojo ante el comentario, y paro de caminar. El al notarlo, la imito y se acerco.

-no soy débil –se quejo.

-lo se, no eres débil. –acepto. –pero, admítelo, siempre deberemos protegerte… tal como ahora con este viejo. –sonrió burlón mirándola fruncir el cejo.

-sigamos –susurro enojada.

Camino delante, con el por detrás, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que ella siempre necesitaría de su protección? Ella no necesitaba de la protección de nadie, mucho menos contra su jefe. ¿Quién se creía el Uchiha?

Se dio vuelta de golpe hacia el, haciéndolo frenar a ultimo momento para no chocarse con ella.

-no vendrás –aviso cortante.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto sin entender.

-a la cena. No vendrás –volvió a sentenciar.

-¡Claro que ire! –contradijo enojado.

-no vendrás –repitió terca. –además, no tenemos a quien cuide a los niños –le recordó. –y como yo soy la que trabaja sin descansos, a ti te toca cuidar los niños…

-si yo no voy, tu tampoco. –aviso.

-ire… -sus mirada se volvió caprichosa. -¡Ire porque puedo cuidarme sola!! –ahora estaba furiosa. -¡No me cuidaste cuando pelee con Akatsuki, tampoco cuando invadieron Konoha y tuvimos que batallar, y mucho menos… cuando Itachi mato a Hiro frente a mis ojos!!! –a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero ignoro esto y siguió el camino hacia el pueblo.

-¡Espera! –exclamo acercándose y tomándola de la muñeca para que se girase a verlo, más ella desvió su vista, impidiéndole ver sus ojos jade.

-iremos al pueblo, comprare algunos víveres, buscaremos a los niños y volvemos. –aviso. –tu a la cena no vas. –aclaro.

-esta bien –susurro gélido. –Cuídate sola –la soltó bruscamente.

El camino siguió con un sepulcral silencio, la tienda que visitaron fue la misma de la vez anterior, atendida por una anciana muy confianzuda con Sakura.

-¿Quién es el? –pregunto la chica viendo a un joven de su edad barriendo la tienda.

-el es mi nuevo ayudante –aviso la mujer orgullosa. –se llama Dan –los presento.

-hola, linda –saludo el, pelinegro y de ojos azules, de manera galante.

-perfecto, otro idiota –Sasuke enfureció, diciendo esto en un susurro, algo alejado de donde estaban ellos.

-deja de coquetear y sigue limpiando –ordeno la mujer. –oye, niña… no dejas títere con cabeza. –se quejo. –todos enamorados de ti.

-si –se rió ella. –es difícil ser tan bella –comento burlándose de si misma, sin saber cuanta razón tenia.

-¿buscas algo en especial?

-varias cosas –comento. –carnes, verduras, ahh y un perfume –pidió.

-bien, ve a elegir el perfume… yo buscare los vegetales y las carnes –aviso.

En pocos minutos había terminado las compras, satisfecha de la elección de alimentos de la vieja, ya que la mujer conocía sus gustos y manera de cocinar.

-¿y bien? –la mujer se le quedo viendo. –¿para presumirle a quien es el perfume? –pregunto interesada.

-para nadie, solo se me acabo y compre uno nuevo. –evadió ella.

-vamos Sakura-chan, no mientas, yo me alegro sinceramente de que fijes interés en alguien. –aviso.

-¿en serio? –pregunto Sasuke adentrándose en la conversación. –pues yo no me alegraría tanto, y usted tampoco si se entera de quien es. –largo molesto.

-no me preocupes, mocoso, y di quien es.

-¡Sasuke!! –reprocho ella, ya molesta de que todos la sobreprotegieran.

-su jefe –las palabras salieron casi sádicamente de sus labios, alegre de que la reprenderían tal como el había hecho.

-Dime que no es cierto –la mujer se giro enfadada.

-es solo una cena… nada más. –se quejo ella.

-¡Sakura, te lo he dicho mil veces… desde antes de que entraras a trabajar ahí… el no tiene buenas intenciones!!

-¡ya basta! –se quejo ella, hacia la anciana y Sasuke. -¡Dejen de tratarme como a una niña tonta e indefensa!! Puedo cuidarme sola. –dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador, y luego de tomar las bolsas salio de ahí.

-ella no entiende –susurro la vieja. –pero tu si –dijo mirando a Sasuke. –cuídala, ese viejo anda en cosas raras.

El salio fingiendo no prestar atención, y en realidad la ignoraba, porque no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, siempre la había cuidado en sus días del equipo siete, y lo seguiría haciendo ahora.

Aunque a la cena, era claro que no podría ir. Pero a partir de cuando ella regresara, jamás volvería a darle oportunidad a ese hombre de proponer una cita.

-espera un poco –pidió alcanzándola, y tomando las bolsas el. –no es necesario que te enojes, no ire a tu cena –aviso. –pero cambia tu semblante –pidió, al ver que se acercaban a la entrada del colegio, donde estaban esperándolos los chiquillos.

-Sakura-chan. –diciendo esto, la niña corrió hacia sus brazos y fue alzada.

-¿Cómo les fue? –pregunto.

-bien, hoy me enseñaron muchas cosas nuevas. –responbdio la menor.

-igual que siempre –respuesta que soltó Takeshi, antes de empezar a adelantarse como siempre.

-¡oye! –grito Tetsu. –Dijiste que me ayudarías a entrenar –le reclamo.

-otro día –pospuso el.

-¡pero hermano…!

De nada servia gritar, el chico ya se había alejado demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te enseñe? –pregunto el Uchiha.

-taijutsu –susurro enojado con el mayor de sus hermanos.

-¿para que? –interrogo.

-para lo único que sirve –respondió el otro. –pelear –susurro mirando a Sakura de reojo con temor.

-te oí –hablo firme la chica. –otra vez tuviste peleas… -suspiro. -¿quieres que hable con el profesor? –pregunto la chica.

-¡Claro que no! –Sakura respondió casi inmediatamente, mirándola como si fuese la mujer más tonta del mundo, además de estar fastidiado. –yo te enseñare a defenderte –aviso.

El chico sonrió feliz, y corrió adelantándose en el camino.

-yo también quiero ir con el –pido Hikari antes de ser bajada. Y corrió junto a su hermano.

-¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que es para un hombre ser protegido…? –pregunto mirándola sin entenderla.

-no, creo que es notorio que no entiendo a los hombres –se quejo ella.

-Sakura, sobre lo que dijiste…

-ya no importa –hablo triste. –por favor, olvida eso.

Se moría de ganas de saber la historia sobre la muerte de Hiro, pero se vio obligado a esperar al momento adecuado.

-se que nunca soy insistente, tampoco fastidioso o molesto –hablo el. -¿pero de verdad quieres ir sola? –pregunto. –seré prácticamente la nada. –aviso. –si quieres, ni siquiera hablo. –propuso.

Ella le miro con cansancio.

-esta bien –suspiro. –pero cumple con eso de no hablar. –ordeno.

-no será difícil –susurro el.

-le pediré a Takeshi que cuide de los niños.

Paro la caminata en seco.

-¿y que demonios te pondrás? –a esa hora ya todos los locales estaban cerrando, y sus dueños almorzando.

-me pondré algo de Hiro –aviso. –no creo que me quede grande. –sonó orgulloso.

-bien, como quieras.

Llegaron a la casa, todos se sentaron a comer, los niños discutían porque Tetsu le había contado, alegremente, que Sasuke lo entrenaría y Takeshi se había mostrado molesto.

El menor había malinterpretado, pensando que estaba molseto de que el se hiciera fuerte y la discusión había comenzado. Lejos de eso, Takeshi estaba molesto de que aquel hombre entrenara a su hermano, y si no lo hacia el personalmente, era porque no tenia tiempo ya que los exámenes finales estaban cerca.

-¡ya basta! Se supone que estamos almorzando, no en un campo de batalla –se quejo Sakura, poniéndole fin a todo.

El resto del almuerzo fue en silencio.

-Takeshi –llamo ella, antes de que subiera a su cuarto. –hoy debo salir, Sasuke también… ¿podrías cuidar a los niños en la noche?

-claro… -la miro curioso. -¿puedo preguntar a donde vas?

-acepte una cena, con mi jefe. –al igual que todos, el chico también frunció el seño al enterarse… era que todos odiaban al hombre por ahí.

-yo ire con ellos –le comento Sasuke, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

El chico no pudo evitar mostrar su confusión.

-era una cena de dos… -suspiro con cansancio. –ahora es una cena de dos… más uno. –aviso.

-espero que ese viejo se alegre mucho de verme –dijo con malicia.

-¡prometiste no hablar durante toda la cena! –reclamo ella.

-es cierto… -se quejo.

-bien, no te preocupes, me haré cargo de mis hermanos… ten cuidado.

Ella se rasco la cabeza con cansancio, debía ser la mujer más sobre protegida del mundo.

-me acostare a dormir un rato –aviso. –tu busca en mi armario, debe haber alguna camisa y pantalones de Hiro –aviso, mientras que ambos subían juntos, y ella se tiraba sobre la cama, para al poco rato quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto, el Uchiha reviso el armario… la chica se había equivocado, la ropa le quedaba a la perfección… lo único que a notaba era que el hombre que anteriormente la usaba, era un poco más alto que el. Pero como la camisa iba dentro del pantalón, no se notaria.

Se midió varias cosas, aprovechando que ella dormía y no lo vería cambiarse ahí mismo en la pieza.

A fin de cuentas eligió un pantalón negro… y la camisa…

Sonrió malévolo. Era la hora de la revancha.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

ACUERDENSE DE COMENTAR, CLARO, ESO SI QUIEREN LA CONTI EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE.

Y DE PASARSE POR MI METROO

CON IMÁGENES SASU-SAKU REALMENTE HOT!!!!!

www . metroflog . com / sakuryo -TODO JUNTO, OBVIO-

DEJEN FIRMAS… Y PÁSENSE … PLIS..!!

NOS VEMOS…

ADIÓS, BESOS…


	6. 6 Cena de dos mas uno Segunda parte

Cuando Ya No Queda Nada

Capitulo VI: Cena de Dos… más uno. (Segunda parte)

Había despertado de su larga siesta, veía borroso, aun su vista no se acostumbraba a la luz del velador que recién prendía.

-es de noche… -comento con sueño, viendo por la ventana. -¡Es de noche! –se levanto alarmada, tenia que ir a la cena, aun no se había bañado, ni peinado, mucho menos vestido…

Bajo apresurada, los niños peleaban por el control remoto y se preparaban para una noche de películas en el sillón.

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –pregunto apurada.

-bañándose –respondió Tetsu.

-gracias –la chica desapareció escaleras arriba, llego al final del pasillo y golpeo la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede pregunto molesto?

-¡apresúrate, yo también me tengo que bañar!! –grito desde afuera.

Escucho como los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, la entreabrió, con su cuerpo desnudo, y aunque la chica no pudo verlo del todo, quiso morirse de la vergüenza, por solo imaginar como era el desnudo.

-si quieres, nos bañamos juntos –ofreció sonriendo altanero, sabiendo que ella lo rechazaría.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, y báñate de una buena vez!! –grito sonrojada.

El rió a sus adentros, aquella situación, ponerla nerviosa y molestarla… comenzaba a ser divertido.

Tardo unos veinte minutos más en bañarse, con el solo motivo de fastidiarla, ya que el había terminado diez minutos luego de que ella golpeara la puerta.

-por fin sales –se quejo molesta, y nuevamente los colores subieron a sus mejillas. El salía del baño con solo una toalla cubriendo sus partes bajas.

-saldré del baño lista, y cuando lo haga te quiero vestido y bien peinado, esperando en la puerta de salida. –aclaro.

-claro. –el sonrió con tranquilidad.

-bien, ahora sal del medio –ordeno al notarlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

La chica se aproximo a el, creyendo que se correría para dejarla pasar, pero no fue así. Coloco una mano a cada lado de su cintura y se agacho hacia ella, para depositar un beso sobre su blanquecino cuello, aun con el rostro y cabello húmedo por el reciente baño.

-hueles muy bien… Sakura. –sintió como se estremecía bajo el sonido de su voz.

-déjate de idioteces. –ordeno zafándose. –recuerda estar listo. –tras esto, lo pecho lejos de la puerta y entro, asegurándose de poner el pasador.

Sasuke por su parte, fue a paso lento hacia su habitación, ahí busco la ropa que pensaba ponerse. Se coloco el pantalón negro, con unos zapatos del mismo color.

Con el torso al aire, se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura a buscar algo más, la camisa ya la tenia en su habitación… pero había algo más que deseaba arrebatarle a Hiro.

Tomo el frasco, y sin pudor comenzó a echarse, no solo en el cuello sino también en todo su cuerpo, salio nuevamente de la pieza y se encamino de nuevo a sus aposentos, para terminar de vestirse.

Había prometido no hablar, y así seria, pero a Uchiha Sasuke nunca le habían hecho falta las palabras, y a pesar de eso, siempre había dejado en claro todo.

Sonrió sádico al pensar en que, luego de aquella noche, ese hombre jamás volvería a acercarse a ella. Tomo la camisa negra y se la coloco con victoria, era un punto para el. Luego miro con desgano su cabello en el espejo, aun mojado, con la forma de siempre, no pensaba peinarse de otra manera.

Se miro por completo y sonrió con aprobación, se lo notaba altanero de si mismo. No por nada, pero sabia que no era feo. Como también sabia que haría que Sakura muriera de nervios cuando lo viese.

Ya listo, bajo a esperarla.

-Sasuke-kun… te ves lindo –la nena corrió a sus brazos, el la alzo y sonrió. –es mi estado natural –se burlo.

-¿Sakura-chan también se vera linda?

-no lo se –fingió desinterés.

-¿y porque ella puede tener una cita contigo, y yo no? –pregunto la pequeña.

-porque aun eres muy pequeña…

-pero me gusta un chico de mi grado…

Sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes descansaban en la sala, se giraron a mirarla, entre molestos y celosos… o mejor dicho, ambas cosas a la vez.

El Uchiha también la miro celoso.

-aun eres muy chica –repitió, negándole con la cabeza.

-¿y cuando seré grande para tener novio? –pregunto curiosa, mientras que Sasuke arqueaba una ceja.

-si depende de mi… tal vez a los treinta o cuarenta años… -hablo.

-que sea a los sesenta –grito Tetsu.

-si, tienes razón –hablo de nuevo Sasuke.

-¡dejen de molestar a la niña! –Sakura apareció de repente, arriba de las escaleras. –ya tienes edad para tener novio –la convenció con una sonrisa. –y yo quiero conocerlo –aviso.

-esta bien, Sakura-chan, te lo presentare cuando vayamos a la academia.

-yo también quiero conocerlo –susurro Sasuke con malicia.

Luego poso detalladamente sus ojos sobre la mujer de cabellos rosados que bajaba las escaleras, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Se veía tan… hermosa. El hombre le había mandado un vestido largo, rojo, con un gran escote delantero, y también un escote en la espalda, que terminaba justo, donde la cola empezaba a notarse. Tenía unos bordados negros y brillos del mismo color, un tajo al costado de la pierna que dejaba poco a la imaginación… y la hacia verse perfecta.

Las sandalias de taco alto, negras. Y un maquillaje bien marcado, que constaba de un delineado negro, sombra sobre los ojos y labial rojo pasión.

Si las intenciones de Sakura eran robarse cada mirada, y al final de la noche, traerse los corazones de todos los hombres… la misión ya podía darse por cumplida.

Por fin, ella llego a su lado, ya podían irse.

-apresúrate –susurro luego de bajar a Hikari y abrir la puerta de salida. La niña corrió al sillón, mientras que Sasuke les gritaba desde afuera que se comportaran mientras no estaban, pero ella no había movido un músculo desde llegar abajo.

Lo miro con interés, su cabello endemoniado y sexy, aun húmedo, el pantalón negro de vestir, propiedad de Hiro, el cual sabia usar para ir a las reuniones ninja. Los zapatos de vestir, también del anterior hombre mencionado, eso no le molestaba… ¿Pero porque el tenia puesta "esa" camisa?

Estaba segura de que en su armario había muchas camisas de el, ¿Por qué eligió esa? No lo creía tan ingenuo para atribuir eso a la casualidad. Frunció el entrecejo, no pudo evitarlo, al sentir el perfume de Hiro invadirla por competo, ya que el viento había dado sobre el Uchiha y había esparcido el aroma.

-¿me estas escuchando? –pregunto el, acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo para guiarla afuera.

Así fue todo el camino, habían llamado un transporte para buscarlos, obviamente para no ensuciar la ropa, pero ella parecía ida… y Sasuke sabia porque.

En realidad no creyó que le afectara tanto, y al notar la importancia que le daba, el también enojo.

-ya llegamos –aviso frió, despertándola de su transe y extendiéndole la mano.

Al entrar, tal como el pelinegro había predicho, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, por lo menos la mayoría de las masculinas para ser más realistas.

En una mesa apartada, en un balcón, encontraron a Katsumoto, quien se paro a recibirlos.

El Uchiha no había soltado el agarre sobre la mano de Sakura, y el otro hombre apropósito deposito un beso en la mejilla que más cerca estaba de la vista del pelinegro.

-te ves hermosa –susurro ronco sobre su oído.

Le hirvió la sangre, no solo de verlo besar su mejilla, sino también escucharlo susurrar esas palabras.

-buenas noches –su voz se hizo presente con ímpetu, haciendo que el viejo se fijara en el.

-hola, Sasuke… ¿no es verdad? –pregunto.

-Si, Sasuke U…

-Uzumaki –completo la chica rápidamente y lo miro con reproche.

-Uzumaki ¿Por qué será… ese apellido me suena conocido? –sonrió el viejo.

-Claro, usted conoció a Naruto –la chica le explico lento, para que se concentrara en ella y no lo que decía. –el es su hermano. –aviso.

-ah, si, el niño rubio… -lo miro de reojo. –pues no se parecen en nada. –aviso aun con sospecha.

-si, Sakura siempre dice… que yo soy más atractivo –rió con simpatía fingida hacia el hombre.

-bien, sentémonos a comer –sugirió el viejo, corriendo la silla caballerosamente para la dama.

Luego de recibir un gracias, se sentó en la punta de la mesa, con Sakura a un costado, mientras que Sasuke prefirió sentarse directamente al lado de la chica.

-y bien –hablo amable. –Uzumaki, ¿A que te dedicas? –pregunto.

El morocho miro a Sakura, sin saber que responder.

-a nada –se rió ella. –como yo trabajo, el me ayuda cuidando los niños –dijo viendo en Sasuke el descontento, le estaba quitando la hombría frente a su rival, esa mujer si que no entendía a los hombres.

-ya veo –Katsumoto sonrió con superioridad.

-será por poco –aviso Sasuke. –con Sakura hablábamos de la posibilidad de cambiar las cosas, ya sabe… que yo trabaje, y ella cuide los niños.

Ella lo miro de reojo, casi lo mata, ¿Acaso ese era el hombre que le había prometido no hablar?

-pero Sakura me había dicho que pronto te irías… -hablo fastidiado.

-fue una simple discusión entre nosotros, ahora más calmado, planeo quedarme. –la miro intentando no fruncir el cejo. –me sorprende que le hayas contado eso.

-oh, no se sienta mal… ella me cuenta todo. –eso fue peor para el Uchiha.

-parece que tienen mucho tiempo para hablar en el hospital –comento sarcástico.

-a veces las guardias están muy calmadas, así que aprovecho para invitarla a tomar un café –sonrió amistoso.

El Uchiha se calló, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar.

-también me habías comentado que querías casarte –dijo esta vez, mirándola a ella.

-no, señor… fue usted quien me dijo eso a mi –contesto a penada.

-es cierto –recordó. –me estoy poniendo viejo, ya me olvido de las cosas –mintió riendo.

Ella correspondió, y Sasuke también… muy obligado por la mirada jade.

La velada se torno silenciosa, ninguno comentaba nada importante, Sasuke no entendía el porque de que de repente todo se volviera silencio.

Ella ya no comía, solo mantenía sus puños apoyados levemente sobre la mesa, mientras que el viejo mantenía sus manos en las rodillas, así que no le eran visibles al Uchiha.

Eso empezaba a parecer un velorio, y el pelinegro estaba molestándose de sobre manera al no entender el porque.

Así paso un buen rato, hasta que se canso y decidió hablar.

-¿su único trabajo es la medicina? –pregunto recordando lo dicho por la vieja.

-por supuesto –el hombre no prestaba atención, solo miraba a Sakura. –aunque podría dedicarme a cualquier otra cosa, soy un hombre muy rico… y lo que deseo tener, lo consigo sin problemas –aviso.

Esto fastidio al morocho, quien tomo a Sakura rodeándola por la cintura, y la acerco más a el.

Solo al hacerlo pudo notar el porque de tanto silencio, inconcientemente dirigió su vista a sus hermosas piernas al correr un poco la silla para acercarla y vio la mano de aquel asqueroso hombre acariciando con morbo su pierna, en la parte donde comenzaba el tajo del vestido.

Esto lo enfureció, ya no tenia porque esconderlo. Busco la mirada jade, para buscar una respuesta de porque se había dejado tocar, quien sabe cuanto por ese viejo.

Al encontrarla, la vio llena de lagrimas y con temor, temor de lo que pasaba, de su jefe, y de lo que pudiese decir Sasuke.

Tenia miedo, miedo de ser despedida y no tener como mantener a los niños, miedo y vergüenza de lo que pensara Sasuke.

Pero el la comprendió, molesto y todo, porque sabia que aun era muy ingenua para defenderse de esa clase de tipos, y por más que se hiciera la fuerte, de eso debería encargarse el.

-nos vamos –le aviso a ella, porque si llegaba a posar la mirada en Katsumoto lo mataría sin contenerse.

Le tomo el brazo y la paro casi por la fuerza, ella estaba aun asustada, sin decir nada.

-renuncia –le ordeno a ella, sin dar lugar a una discusión. Se acerco a su oído. –o lo haces, o lo mato ahora mismo, en frente tuyo. –advirtió.

-pero Sasuke –su voz se notaba dolida, confundida…

-hazlo…

-no puedes decidir sobre su vida, ella ya es grande…

-¡cállate!!! –el grito fue aterrador, y logro el objetivo, dejar a ese maldito desgraciado, mudo por completo.

La miro una vez más, ya dispuesto a matar al viejo.

-renuncio –susurro ella, sintiéndose en cierta forma aliviada.

-ahora si nos vamos –dijo caminando con ella a la salida.

El camino fue acompañado por un silencio sepulcral, el aun se contenía de no gritar, y no duraría mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste? –pregunto molesto, ya sin poder proteger el silencio.

La chica no contesto, miro de reojo el lago por el que pasaban, caminando lento por un camino de árboles.

-¡dime, maldita sea!!

-¡dime tu… ¿Qué haré ahora, sin trabajo?!!! –pregunto dejando caer las lagrimas que había retenido desde sentir el primer contacto de las manos del hombre.

-ya te lo dije, yo trabajare –dejo en claro.

-¡no lo entiendes, si tu te vas yo tendré que volver a pedirle trabajo, y esta vez querrá algo a cambio para darme el trabajo!! –se largo a llorar sobre su pecho, mientras se sentaban sobre una roca en el lago. No podían llegar a la casa en esas condiciones.

-no me ire –aclaro firme. –y tu jamás volverás a trabajar para ningún hombre –sentencio.

-Sasuke-kun –hizo una pausa, para tomar aire agitada, ya que de tanto llorar se estaba ahogando. -¡fue horrible! –lloro con más fuerza.

-tranquila –susurro acariciando su cabello. –ya paso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto molesta.

-tenia que defenderte –reprocho el.

-no hablo de la cena, hablo de la camisa y perfume de Hiro –se enojo más. -¿Por qué te los pusiste?

-me dijiste que usara la ropa de el –se excuso.

-yo intento olvidarlo, llevo meses intentándolo, y tu vienes con ese maldito perfume que el tanto usaba, y vuelves a sumergirme en un mar de recuerdos –se quejo sollozando.

-¿y la camisa porque? –pregunto cansado de no saber que ocultaba ese pedazo de tela.

-es su favorita, siempre la usaba… incluso la primera vez que lo vi.

-lo siento –se disculpo, dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error al usarla.

-no quiero seguir recordándolo, ni sentirme culpable por no haberle correspondido… Sasuke, ya no se que hacer… -las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían es cascadas, buscando la libertad, y encontrando la muerte en el pecho Uchiha.

-cálmate, mañana todo estará bien –aseguro.

-no, no lo estará… no se que hacer con mi vida, con los niños… ni contigo.

El la miro curioso, aunque sabia a que se refería.

-y además, ese maldito olor… -ya no quería seguir respirando el aroma de Hiro, en el cuello de Sasuke.

-todo tiene arreglo. –la alzo y se tiro con ella al lago helado, quitando con el agua, el perfume de su cuerpo. Y refrescando el de ella, para olvidar la sensación que habían provocado las caricias del viejo.

-esta helada –se quejo sorprendida, agarrándose de su cuello porque el lago era profundo.

-lo se –dijo con tanto frió como ella.

-solo a ti se te puede ocurrir tirarte al agua –su tono fue quejoso como de costumbre, la idea de Sasuke había funcionado, el chapuzón en el lago la había ayudado a olvidar un poco los problemas.

Nado a la orilla, con la chica prendida de su cuello, y al llegar la ayudo a salir del agua.

-quítate el vestido –ordeno, subiéndole todos los colores a las mejillas. –estamos a pocos metros de la casa, te llevare sobre mi espalda… ahora quítate el vestido –ordeno de nuevo. -¿O es que acaso lo quieres de recuerdo?

No necesito meditarlo, lo ultimo que deseaba recordar era a ese maldito.

-bien, pero no me mires –el se giro, dándole la espalda.

-ya esta –dijo esto, le entrego el vestido, quedándose solo con su conjunto de ropa interior rosa, muy linda de encaje.

El hizo un par de sellos con las manos y el vestido se quemo, quedando solo las cenizas… que se esparcían en el lugar, junto con el humo.

Hacia mucho que no realizaba un jutsu, y se sintió mejor luego de hacerlo, y ver en trizas el vestido.

-vamos –dijo ella apresurada, al estar casi desnuda.

El se agacho y Sakura se monto en su espalda, para ahora si, poder irse.

Al llegar, toda la casa estaba en penumbras. Los niños ya dormidos, y en la sala había un desastre, entre comida y cosas tiradas.

-les enseñe a no comer en la sala –se quejo. –porque ahora se les da por hacerlo.

-no lo se –mintió el, siendo el responsable de comer junto con ellos, siempre frente al televisor, mientras Sakura trabajaba.

Subieron, el Uchiha se adelanto, entro en la habitación de Sakura y se quito la camisa para dejarla tirada sobre la cama, al salir ella iba entrando.

-no –negó el, tomándola por la cintura y guiándola varias puertas más allá, a su habitación. –duerme aquí –ordeno, acostándose con ella acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Ya nada le importaba a la pelirosa, el era cambiante y algo insoportable, pero aquella noche le había quedado en claro que no buscaba dañarla. Por eso le tenia confianza, por eso ahora, buscaba protección entre sus brazos, y se dejaba abrazar por el pelinegro.

Sumergidos entre las colchas, aun con sus cuerpos y cabellos mojados, se durmieron… presos del cansancio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CUMPLÍ… PERO ME RETRASE 1 HORA Y 16 MINUTOS, COLOCANDO ESTA CONTI, HOY SÁBADO, POR LA MADRUGADA.

LA PRÓXIMA VA A DEPENDER DE LOS COMENTARIOS, Y DE QUE TANTA SUERTE TENGA DURANTE LA SEMANA, PORQUE ES HORA DE QUE ME PONGA A ESTUDIAR TODO LO QUE NO ESTUDIE EN EL AÑO.

ESPERO QUE COMENTEN MUCHOOO

Y MILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS ANTERIORES COMENTARIOS… LOS QUIERO… ADIOZZ.

MI METRO…

www . metroflog . com / Sakuryo –todo junto-

NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, Y DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ…

ADEMÁS QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES PARECE QUE TRAIGA EL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS AQUÍ, YA QUE LA PAGINA DONDE ESTÁN FANFIC . MUCHAS VECES NO ABRE Y ES MUY PROBLEMÁTICA… TODAVÍA NO SE… TAL VEZ LOS PASE ACÁ, Y TAMBIÉN LOS DEJE ALLÁ..

NOS VEMOS, BYE!

Sakuryo!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. 7 Deseo y Desesperación

_Holaaaa... hacía mucho que no actualizaba, muchas disculpas por ello. _

_Bien, principalmente, espero que hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas y que este 2009 les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan. Ahora les traigo el capitulo siete de Cuando ya no queda nada, espero que les guste mucho. _

_Antes de pasar al capitulo, les recomiendo otros fics... (mios tambien jeje).. _

_El Precio de una Geisha -SasuxSaku- -NaruxHina-_

_Aquí un pedacito. "_-Mikoto –la hablo a su mujer. –ella es la dueña del Okiya –aviso, sin dar mucho interés.

-la casa de Geishas –contesto su mujer, con cierto fastidio en la voz.

-si, esa misma –aclaro. –ha venido aquí a proponer un trato….

Los dos hermanos miraron de reojo a las jóvenes, mientras su padre hablaba. Todas vestidas con Kimonos de colores vivaces, y mangas suficientemente largas como para tocar el piso, sus caras cubiertas por un maquillaje pálido, y sus labios remarcados con labial rojo, también se podía ver el impresionante trabajo de los peinados tirantes en sus cabezas.

El mayor sonrió con gusto y galantería a todas ellas, mientras que el otro suspiro con fastidio, por el solo hecho de tener que estar presente.

Sasuke Uchiha, dieciséis años, hijo menor de Fugaku. Detestaba que su padre le molestase por cosas tan insignificantes como aquellas, en que podía interesarle a el unas visitas.

Todo lo contrario era con su hermano, Itachi adoraba las presentaciones, principalmente si era con mujeres. Su carácter mucho más sociable, y su siempre presente sonrisa lo hacían más llamativo ante la gente, mientras que su opuesto hermano menor era el retraído, y parecía molestarse de que si quiera lo hablen.

-nos han ofrecido estas Geishas como pago por sus impuestos en deuda –aviso el hombre."

El resto tienen que leerlo jeje..

Tambien esta Sentimientos vacios -SasuSakuNaruHina- todos juntos. Sasuxsaku NaruxSaku y NaruxHina. NO hay SasuxHina.

Aquí un pedacito. "Lo consideraba su amigo, su hermano, su único lazo real. Hasta ese día, luego de ver como la chica caía aun lado, con el estomago bañado en sangre, los lazos con aquel Uchiha se habían cortado para siempre.

Eso era lo que el quería, que no lo buscasen más, que no le llamasen amigo… y lo había conseguido, ya no era su amigo, ya no era parte de la aldea, ahora solo era un traidor al que mataría, así le costase la vida.

Miro su piel pálida, sus facciones relajadas, sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad. Así llevaba meses, sin que ni siquiera un gesto se apareciera en su rostro, la monotonía lo estaba consumiendo.

El no saber si algún día volvería a ver las orbes verdes, que tanto amaba, lo hacia sentirse culpable, y recriminarse a cada momento el no haber podido ayudarla…

Se sentó a su lado, como todos los días y las noches, tomo la pálida mano femenina entre las suyas y comenzó a hablarle" (Extraido del cap 3)

Y por ultimo, Obsession -Sasuxsaku, LEMON-

Aquí, un pedacito. "

Caminaba de un lado a otro, casi formando una zanja en su propia habitación. De reojo miraba el reloj, y a veces la cama matrimonial.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, la cama estaba vacía… y el no sabía en donde estaba su esposa. Frunció el entrecejo, pronto perdería los estribos, saldría a buscarla y desataría el caos.

Ella debía llegar siempre a las ocho de la noche, no había excusas para un retraso, y si las había debía dárselas antes de retrasarse por más de unos minutos. "

Otro pedacito... mas perver. "Por fin llegaron a la casa, luego de caminar con tranquilidad por varios minutos. Ambos estaban sumergidos en pensamientos diferentes.

-tengo hambre –susurró separándose al llegar y caminando hacia la cocina.

-yo también –dijo siguiéndola, para poder acorralarla contra la mesa. –Tengo hambre de ti –ronroneó masculinamente sobre su oído, estremeciéndola.

Beso su cuello, pálido y suave, dejando marcas moradas, y rastros húmedos. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, para hacerse más cómodo el trabajo de besar todos sus rincones, empezando por el escote de su blusa.

Era tan fácil desear más, con solo mirarla llegaba a excitarse, solo ella lo conseguía, por eso era su mujer." (extraido del cap. 1)

Para leer mas, tienen que ir al siguiente link.

www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com TODO JUNTO

(Por cierto, los lemon no los pueden leer sin tener una cuenta, pero los demas capitulos si ^.^) espero que les guste, aca el cap 7 de Cuando ya no queda nada.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Deseo y Desesperación

Despertó acurrucada, aun entre sus brazos, el la mantenía firmemente apoyada contra su pecho, como si quisiera acunarla con su aroma.

Miro a los alrededores, la habitación del moreno estaba oscura, indagó un poco más con la mirada, hasta posar sus ojos en el rostro de él y ver lo tranquilo que era cuando dormía.

Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Él era hermoso.

Intento salir de entre sus brazos, aquella cercanía estaba terminando con su cordura, sentía enormes deseos de besarlo, de amarlo… y ser correspondida.

-suéltame –susurro sin fuerzas, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él.

No hubo respuesta, el seguía dormido.

-Sasuke… por favor, suéltame –pidió una vez más, con su aliento pegado al de él.

Se dio por vencida, él tenía sueño profundo, apegó sus labios con delicadeza, intentando no despertarlo, y succiono con cautela el labio inferior.

Se sentía delicioso, una droga a la que con gusto seria adicta. Pero sabía, en el fondo, que eso nunca pasaría… esa droga jamás estaría a su entero alcance.

Ahora que había cumplido su venganza, era un alma libre y ella se sentía sin derecho de retenerlo. Por eso lo había curado, para que se fuese… y aunque le dolía enormemente, sabía que el tenía que marchar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar llenarse de felicidad al saber que el se quedaría, aunque sea un tiempo más.

Tomo su rostro con las manos, en un contacto tan delicado que fue incapaz de alertarlo, acaricio sus mejillas y beso el contorno de sus labios, danzando con su lengua por la superficie de ellos.

Por un momento volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que besaba a alguien dormido, y que, si el estuviera despierto, no le correspondería. Se sintió una estupida, y con este pensamiento gobernando su mente, se separó.

Agacho su mirada, perdiéndola en el fornido pecho del Uchiha y sus ojos le amenazaron con llorar.

-¿Por qué paraste? Lo estaba disfrutando –confesó él, no tan dormido como ella creía.

La chica dio un salto, sentándose en la cama, libre por fin de los brazos captores.

-Sasuke-kun… tu…

El sonrió, se sentó, imitándola y la abrazo atrayéndola de nuevo a su pecho.

Podía sentir el calor de las sonrosadas mejillas sobre sus pectorales, y el vaivén de su tembloroso cuerpo. Era maravilloso.

-Aun es temprano, podríamos dormir otro rato –ofreció él, ella solo asintió avergonzada.

-Si estabas despierto debiste decirlo –reprochó ella.

-No me convenía –se burlo el, recostándose de nuevo con ella a su lado.

-Sasuke, sobre lo que paso ayer –hizo una pausa, para tomar aire y fuerzas para recordar.

-Te lo dije –susurró sobre su oído. –Aun debo protegerte –ella sonrió, y él desvió la vista al notar que había hablado en voz alta.

-tenía miedo, por favor Sasuke, perdóname –pidió con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-¡No tengo nada que perdonar! –explotó enojado. –No fue tu culpa, pero no debiste guardar silencio… si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio le habría partido la cara…

-Gracias –musitó, besándolo fugazmente.

Lo tomo por sorpresa, pudo verlo reflejado en sus ojos.

-lo siento, no debí… -calló al notar que en el rostro de él se formaba una ligera sonrisa, de satisfacción y algo de orgullo.

Los brazos del chico la rodearon nuevamente, a cada instante acercándola un poco más, no podía articular palabra alguna, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca.

Podía sentir como le robaba el espacio poco a poco, e inyectaba deseo con sus ojos lujuriosos, sabía lo que pasaría si no lo detenía, pero no podía ni quería hacerlo.

Su cuerpo ya no reacciono, solo se dejo caer en las redes que el Uchiha tejía para ella y sonrió al sentir la humedad de su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su cuello.

Suspiró, una y otra vez, y entrelazó sus dedos en las sedosas hebras de cabellos negros. Se sentía morir estar entre sus brazos, finalmente después de tanto soñarlo, y notar cada diferencia entre la realidad y el sueño… entre los deseos y los hechos.

El peso del cuerpo de Sasuke se asentó sobre ella, distribuyéndose lo mejor posible para no aplastarla y con una de sus manos recorrió la suave piel de su vientre, desnudo para él.

Rozo los bordes de las bragas y sintió que aun estaba húmeda, sonrió, ahora lo estarían todavía más.

-Que fastidio –se quejó en un susurró. –Te enfermaras, y tendré que cuidarte –fingió enojo.

-La idea de tirarnos al lago no fue mía, y la de dormir semidesnuda… tampoco –recordó, avergonzándose un poco al notar las condiciones en la que se encontraba.

Los pensamientos abandonaron su mente al sentir un escalofrió sacudirla entera, las manos de él masajeaban con fuerza uno de sus senos para con la otra inspeccionar en sus muslos. Eso era demasiado, mordió sus labios intentando reprimir los bochornosos sonidos que querían escapársele, las suplicas y los gemidos, pero esto solo logro que el aumentara el ahínco con el que le aplicaba el placer.

Busco con una de sus manos la mejilla de Sasuke, y al encontrarla, lo beso con tanta necesidad que él pareció perder el ritmo por unos segundos.

Pronto él retomo sus caricias, adaptándose fácilmente a los agitados y torpes movimientos de ella.

Estaban entrelazados, con los cuerpos a medio tapar por las colchas y movimientos escandalosos sobre la cama. Las manos de ambos se perdían en el cuerpo opuesto y los sonidos ahogados comenzaban a fluir por sus gargantas.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! –el grito de Hikari los separó en el acto, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba parada junto a la cama viéndoles con curiosidad.

-Maldición –susurró molesto, mirando con reproche a la niña.

-¿Puedo subir a la cama? –preguntó esperanzada.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a preparar el desayuno –ofreció Sakura.

-Pero yo quiero estar con ustedes –soltó triste.

-Pero amor… -hablo la pelirosa con dulzura.

-Sube –ordeno Sasuke, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

La chica le miro estupefacta, mientras que la niña se acurrucaba en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

Ambos la miraron por unos segundos, seguían sentados… sin saber que hacer.

-Aun es temprano –comentó Sasuke, recostándose de nuevo a dormir, dándole la espalda a ella y a la pequeña.

-¿eh? –Se sintió fuera de lugar, no entendía como, de estar apasionados, habían llegado a esa situación tan apacible. Miro a la nena y sonrió, acurrucándose junto a ella y gozando de volver a dormir.

Las cortinas gruesas que colgaban de las ventanas no les permitieron ver la luz del sol, y el sueño los mantuvo cautivos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Él fue el primero en despertar, se levantó y estiró sus brazos con pereza mirando de reojo a las dos chicas acostadas en su cama. Sonrió y se coloco la camisa, saliendo luego de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y fue hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Tetsu sentado frente a la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –la voz del Uchiha se hizo presente.

El chico levanto la vista hacia él, sus ojos se veían llorosos.

-Nada –musitó sin ánimos.

-Bien –dijo frívolo. –Ayúdame –ordeno, sacando de la heladera algunos ingredientes.

Las horas pasaron, quizás dos más, en las que Sakura y Hikari siguieron durmiendo. Solo el sonido de una voz ronca sobre su oído fue capaz de arrancarla de los brazos de Morfeo.

-Despiértala, vamos a almorzar –ordeno Sasuke, señalando con la mirada a la niña.

-Bien… -aun estaba adormilada, pero tuvo que levantarse al notar que el sol chocaba frente a su cara. –no hacia falta que corrieras la cortina –se quejo, levantándose y mirándolo enojada, más a el no le importo, porque solo pudo fijarse en el cuerpo casi desnudo de la joven.

-Deja de mirarme así –pidió avergonzada.

-Vístete, o no dejare de mirarte. –advirtió saliendo de la habitación.

Bajaron al rato, ella con la niña en brazos, y vieron a ambos chicos sentados en la mesa.

-¿Y Takeshi? –indagó Sakura

-se fue a entrenar –contesto enfadado Tetsu.

-ah, no quiso llevarte –dedujo la chica en base al enojo del chiquillo.

-no me importa –replico triste.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke y frente a Tetsu. Él moreno estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, la chica a su lado, mientras que hikari estaba al lado de Sakura.

-a las cinco de la tarde ve al barranco que esta en el bosque, se puntual, yo no espero a nadie. Ahora come. –ordeno el pelinegro.

-¿Me entrenaras? –pregunto animado.

-No, te enseñara a jugar a las cartas –se burlo la niña.

-Hikari –hablo Sakura enojada por el sarcasmo. –no me gusta que contestes así, ¿Qué esta pasando con ustedes? –preguntó. –primero comen en la sala, ahora ella habla con sarcasmo…

Miro al Uchiha, y este contuvo una sonrisa.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó gélido.

Suspiro con cansancio. –nada, luego hablamos –soltó, para luego probar un bocado. -¿Quién cocino esto? –miro a Tetsu, luego al moreno. Sonrió y miro a Hikari. –Creo que cocinan muy bien, ¿tu que opinas?

-¡Me gusta! Cocina tu a partir de ahora –exclamo feliz la niña.

-No lo creo, nos costo mucho prepararlo –aviso Tetsu, mientras el otro se limitaba a comer sin mencionar palabra.

El almuerzo fue ameno, los chicos conversaban con Sakura y de vez en cuando él decía algo, no más que monosílabos. Se veía como todo jefe de familia, sentado en la punta de la mesa, con la postura erguida y el semblante serio y protector. Quizás nunca lo supiera, pero se veía idéntico a su padre.

-Yo lavare –avisó la chica. –Vayan a ver caricaturas –sugirió, tomando las cosas sucias y llevándolas a la pileta.

-¡Bien! –Hikari desapareció de ahí, mientras Tetsu se les quedo mirando.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –pregunto Sasuke al sentirse observado.

El chico sonrió con ingenua alegría. –Me alegra mucho que estés aquí –dijo saludando con su mano a Sasuke mientras se alejaba tras la niña.

-Hace mucho que no los veo muy felices –comentó Sakura. –tu… los haces sentir seguros –aceptó con pesar. –No entiendo porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo –se quejó cansada.

-Ni siquiera te sientes segura tú, y quieres darle seguridad a otros –comento con ironía, mientras daba un par de pasos.

Ella soltó con brusquedad uno de los platos que lavaba al sentirse acorralada contra el lavadero. Su espalda chocaba con el pecho de Sasuke, y los labios de este se entretenían mordisqueando sus hombros.

-oh, no… no de nuevo –se estaba dejando llevar. –Sasuke… por favor… -las suplicas que escapaban de sus labios solo incitaban más al moreno, quien se ocupo de posar sus manos en la cintura femenina y subirlas lentamente por debajo de la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Estamos en la cocina –reprocho. –Además, tu y yo no…

-si no te gusta solo di que pare, no necesitas buscar excusas –la soltó bruscamente.

Se giro a verlo, algo alterada. –No es eso –susurró, más el solo se alejaba hacia la puerta de la cocina. -¡Ma gusta… demasiado! –confeso apresurada.

El se giró mirándola con media sonrisa sobre su rostro. –Entonces nos vemos esta noche, preciosa –le guiño un ojo galantemente y desapareció de ahí.

-¡No quise decir eso! –gritó, aunque el ya no estaba. –Y ahora que hago… -sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar en lo que el había dicho.

En fin, la tarde pasó, a Sasuke no volvió a verlo. No pudo evitar preocuparse por el, y pensar en donde podía estar.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde Tetsu salio corriendo hacia fuera, tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera saludo a las dos chicas que quedaron en el hogar.

-Todos salieron –masculló Sakura. -¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos nosotras? –pregunto enfadada. -¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo? –le pregunto a la niña.

-¡si! –exclamo feliz.

-bien, vamos –la pelirosa salio y la chiquilla le siguió por los caminos del bosque.

Llegaron al pueblo a las cinco de la tarde, no había muchos atractivos pero les basto con la heladería.

De frutilla para la más pequeña, y de chocolate para la mayor. Con su dulce entre las manos se dedicaron a pasear por el pueblo, y de paso, saludar a la anciana de la tienda, que tantas veces la había ayudado cuando se mudo a esa aldea.

Al salir de la tienda, luego de haber pasado horas hablando con la mujer y, Hikari, comiendo golosinas de todo tipo, notaron que había anochecido.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, Sasuke nos matara –se apresuró a alzarla y corrió por las calles, mientras que la niña agitaba su mano saludando a la anciana.

Corrió por las oscuras calles, no había absolutamente nadie y la chica pareció verse aliviada al notar que llegaba al comienzo del bosque.

Se dispuso a saltar hacia un árbol, para empezar a desplazarse entre ellos, pero un par de ninjas la rodearon y de un golpe tras el cuello la dejaron inconciente, Hikari cayó al suelo y los hombres tomaron a la pelirosa para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo.

La niña a penas si se dio cuenta de que paso, debió pasar varios minutos para que se diera cuenta de que Sakura ya no estaba con ella. Se largo a llorar, sus rodillas estaban raspadas por la caída y se encontraba sola y asustada.

Se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque, intentando recordar el camino a su casa. Era difícil, siempre que iba a la cuidad era acompañada por alguien, así que nunca prestó atención al camino.

Paró luego de casi una hora de andar caminando sin llegar a ningún lado y lloro con más fuerza.

Miro a su alrededor, y encontró algo familiar… siguió caminando, como presa de un deja vu y dio con el árbol donde descansaba la lapida de su hermano.

Se acurrucó ahí, sintiéndose levemente mejor, más segura. Al rato quedo dormida.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya era más de media noche y no había rastro de las mujeres de la casa.

No podía seguir esperando, Tetsu decía que tal vez no era nada, que muchas veces habían llegado a esa hora, incluso más tarde.

Takeshi llego a la una de la mañana, se encontró con su hermano y el Uchiha en la sala, uno calmo y el otro agitado caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Vaya hora de llegar! –exclamó molesto. El chico le dirigió una mirada de odio, para luego pasar a ignorarlo. Quiso subir las escaleras, pero la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

Sintió miedo, respeto por él por primera vez en lo que llevaba ahí.

-Cuida de tu hermano, ire a buscar a Sakura y Hikari –advirtió tomando un grueso abrigo de cuero y saliendo de la casa.

Como respuesta, aunque Sasuke no lo vio, el chico asintió anonado. Había olvidado como se oía ese tono, tan superior y al mismo tiempo protector que usaba su hermano antes con ellos.

Comenzó su búsqueda en el bosque, los latidos galopaban tan fuerte en su pecho que sentía como si fuese a salírsele el corazón por la boca.

Debía encontrarlas, tenía miedo, como pocas veces. Un mal presentimiento se albergaba en su interior, solo podía pasársele por la mente la imagen de aquel viejo desgraciado que andaba tras Sakura.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le preocupaban aquellas personas, pronto comprendería el porqué.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza._

•Sakuryo•


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, volví para traer este capitulo, que seguramente ya muchos vieron antes en dA, pero para los que no lo vieron y todavía están esperándolo, aquí está.

Y me disculpo por no habérselos dejado antes, pero me olvidé realmente de hacerlo.

Otra cosa para decirles es que mis dos metroflogs los di de baja, así que Noches de tormenta lo voy a continuar luego, en mi dA. Es que el metroflog no era lugar para fanfics, y se volvía muy tedioso escribir ahí con límite de caracteres.

Y también les confieso que poco a poco, y luego de haber terminado los fics que puse por todos lados, me voy a mudar a DeviantART, porque esa Web es mas cómoda y, lo mejor de todo, me avisa ahí mismo de los nuevos mensajes… en cambio aquí me llena el correo de e-mails cada vez que me avisa que mis autores favoritos subieron algo nuevo, o cuando alguien comenta y esas cosas.

Otra petición, antes de poner el capitulo, y esto es solo para los que tienen mi e-mail… por favor, y lo digo con buena onda, dejen de mandarme cadenas y mensajes que digan "pásalo a medio millón de personas en los próximos veinte segundos o no se te va a cumplir el deseo" ¬¬ …

Ahora sí, el capitulo.

* * *

_ Cuando ya no queda nada _

**Capitulo VII **

Otro día más había pasado, otras veinticuatro horas de angustia, otros mil cuatrocientos cuarenta minutos de desesperación, y otros ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos sin encontrarla.

Hikari ya estaba en la casa, a salvo, gracias a él que había salido a buscarlas como un desaforado esa misma noche. La niña solo recordaba haber caído de los brazos de Sakura cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el sendero hacia la casa, y esa información a Sasuke no le ayudaba en nada.  
Podía apostar que era ese sádico viejo quien la tenia, y el morbo de pensar en lo que podían llegar a hacerle le hacia pasar de la agonía a la furia cada cinco minutos.

-¿Debes recordar algo más? –preguntó de nuevo, luego de salir a recorrer la ciudad, donde casualmente el jefe de Sakura ya no estaba. _Vacaciones _-si, claro- pensó Sasuke.

-ya ha dicho que no, déjala en paz –soltó Takeshi tomándola en brazos.

-necesito mas información para encontrarla –espetó furioso.

-y ella no puede dártela –le aclaró firme. –no dejaré que tortures a mi hermana…

-podría hacerlo de otra manera… -lo pensó varios segundos, mientras Takeshi le prestaba especial atención a los gestos de su rostro, intentando leerlo.

Ella le había hecho prometer que no usaría el Sharingan mientras estuviese ahí, y no solía romper sus promesas pero esta era una situación del alto mas rango en emergencias… ella podría estar muerta ya, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¿y si llamamos a Naruto-Kun? –preguntó Tetsu ingenuamente.

-¿De que serviría el inútil de Naruto? –replicó Sasuke, fastidiado de solo pensarlo.

-¿conoces al Hokague de Konoha? –inquirió Tetsu sorprendido. –No sabia que eras amigo de Naruto-Kun –agregó de nuevo.

-Hokague –repitió Sasuke, parpadeando sin creérselo. –A que te refieres con eso de Hokague –interrogó.

-Naruto-Kun es el Hokague –avisó Hikari como si fuese el hecho mas simple y obvio del mundo.

-Tal vez Tetsu tenga razón, Naruto nos ayudara… es el mejor amigo de Sakura. –dejó a la niña otra vez sobre la silla. –Mandaré un ave mensajera –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-espera –le interrumpió Sasuke, poniéndose en medio entre el chico y la puerta. –si queremos descubrir donde la tienen escondida, no necesitamos a un Ninja escandaloso como él. Naruto puede arruinar nuestra única oportunidad, y no permitiré eso. –su advertencia fue segura, y nadie podría haberse atrevido a desafiarlo. No cuando sus penetrantes ojos negros flameaban con ira contenida.

-Iré contigo –avisó Takeshi, cuando Sasuke se disponía a salir.

El mayor le cortó el paso, avisándole que alguien debía quedar con los niños. En realidad, llevarlo solo significaría una carga, pero lo que no deseaba era usar el Sharingan frente a él. No conocía la historia de la muerte de su hermano, tampoco la del de los niños. No recordaba la lucha que había tenido, solo que había acertado un golpe en el órgano mas vital de Itachi con el Chidori Nagashi. Nadie podía sobrevivir a un golpe así, directo en el corazón.

No sentía que los despiadados actos de su hermano lo atasen a esos críos, y en realidad, no tenía ninguna pista de qué era lo que lo ataba a ellos.

Solo sentía la necesidad de protegerlos, de que estuviesen bien. Se sentía cómodo en el ambiente que ellos formaban, se sentía parte de algo.

Cuando estos pensamientos arremetieron contra su mente, la única persona que pasó por su mente fue Naruto. Ya era Hokague, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Sonrió con sorna, orgulloso de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Asentó los pies sobre la tierra, literalmente, al llegar al pueblo. Esperó por dos segundos, oyendo el sonido de los árboles calmándose luego de saltara entre ellos todo el camino, quebrajándole sus ramas y volteando muchas de sus hojas. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de que tan apurado había estado, hasta ese preciso instante.

El camino a la tienda se le hizo muy largo, pero sus ojos brillaron con ansias cuando la localizó. Entró con el mismo apresuro con el que hacia todo durante las ultimas horas, y se precipitó sobre la avejentada dueña del local.

-Uchiha –omitió el hecho de que la palabra saliera de su boca de manera despectiva y odiosa, ni él ni su orgullo le interesaban ahora. Solo encontrarla a ella.

-Se la han llevado –soltó las palabras sin siquiera escuchar los agregados que la vieja hacia él, su clan y su familia. –Se que fue Katsumoto, nadie más lo haría.

La vieja lo escucho con atención, para luego lanzar al aire todos los insultos que le fuese posible.

Se lo había dicho, le había dicho a Sakura que se cuidara de ese hombre. Le había explicado lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser, y lo obsesionado que estaba con ella. Pero, como siempre, ella parecía restarle importancia al tema, creyéndose suficientemente fuerte.

-es tú culpa –se quejó la mujer. –Sakura siempre fue precavida, pero desde que te estas quedando aquí… se creía intocable, decía que estando tú nadie podría hacerles daño…

Sasuke ya no escucho el resto, se ensimismo tanto en sus pensamientos que a duras penas le llegaba un lejano sonido, que representaba la voz de la vieja.

_¿Ella creía que él los protegería de todo?_

¿Confiaba en él de tal manera?

Gruñó al notar que había roto su confianza, no había sido capaz de protegerla… ahora estaba en manos de un pervertido, y quién sabe que cosas estarían haciéndole.

El pensamiento lo golpeó, acertando en todos sus puntos vitales. Le dolía pensar que ella podía estar siendo torturada, o cosas peores.

-tiene que decirme todo lo que sepa sobre Katsumoto, si tiene amigos, hermanos… alguien de vital importancia para él. Tiene que decirme todo… -pidió desesperado.

-ese monstruo no tiene amigos, y podría venderle al diablo a su propia madre.

-tiene que haber algo –insistió Sasuke.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Aunque sea minima y remota? –pregunto la mujer.

-si, lo que sea. –pidió él, prestando más atención de la habitual.

-una sola vez, en los sesenta años que llevo viviendo en este lugar, Katsumoto camino acompañado de una pequeña niña. No puedo asegurar que tengan algún tipo de lazo, pero se parecía bastante a él.

-su hija –aventuró Sasuke.

-no. Según los chismes, su hermana. Los vi pasear por la aldea, y de esto ya hacen seis años. Supongo que ella ha de tener ya unos quince o dieciséis años.

-esto es perfecto –murmuró Sasuke. –él es poderoso y adinerado, necesito que me digas si hereda dinero de su familia… o es por sus propios esfuerzos.

-¿Para que necesitas saber eso? –pregunto fastidiada.

-solo contesta –ordenó.

-comenzó aquí hace muchos años, llego altanero, haciendo gala de su "impresionante" herencia genética. Es hijo de dos personas muy importantes, según tengo entendido.

-¿Quiénes? –interrumpió el moreno.

-Su madre es la hija de un líder muy poderoso, un señor feudal que vive en la aldea de la niebla según dicen. Su padre era un Ninja muy reconocido por tener la sangre fría como el hielo. Pero esta muerto, solo queda su madre.

-eso es perfecto –avisó el Uchiha. –voy a ir por ella, hazme el favor de cuidar a los niños. –no espero respuesta, salio disparado por la puerta como quien corre por su vida.

Si bien no sabía el nombre de su madre, y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que tuviese hermana, igual tenia la extraña esperanza de poder conseguir la información al llegar al país de la niebla. Ya tenía un plan en mente para recuperar a Sakura.

Pero antes debía recoger algunas cosas en la casa, y avisarles a los niños que se ausentaría hasta traerla de vuelta. Al llegar noto la triste tensión que todos ellos parecían sufrir, tomó a Hikari en brazos y les pidió que se acercaran a los otros dos.

-no quiero que te vayas –soltó la nena, a penas oyó lo que él tenía para decir.

-sabes que tengo que ir –le recordó. –todos queremos a Sakura de vuelta, y lo conseguiré, lo prometo.

-¿Conseguiste algo? –preguntó Takeshi, notando un brillo leve brillo de esperanza en sus ojos negros.

-eso creo. Mientras tanto le pedí a la vieja de la tienda que los cuide, pero lo he pensado… y no creo que sea suficiente. –miró a los tres niños.

-puedo encargarme de mis hermanos sin problemas… -Sasuke interrumpió a Takeshi.

-ya han raptado a alguien en esta familia, y cuando regrese con ella no quiero tener que salir a buscar a nadie más. –aclaró. –llamare a algunas personas de confianza para que los cuiden.

-¿llamaras a tus amigos?

-si, llamaré a viejos amigos –le sonrió Sasuke a Hikari mientras ella lo abrazaba nuevamente.

-promete que regresaras… no quiero que nos abandones –pidió la niña, lloriqueándole en el hombro.

-volveré, te lo prometo. –esperó a que la niña correspondiera, esta lo hizo con una sonrisa y el prosiguió. –las personas que vendrán a cuidarlos tienen un aspecto muy distintivo, solo ábranles la puerta si se ven como yo les diré ahora.

Así pasó el resto de la siguiente hora, dándole detalles para identificar a sus niñeros, y hasta les dejo una palabra clave, por si todo lo demás no funcionaba. El resto de la hora antes de marchar, les pidió que fuesen precavidos, no quería mas incidentes.

Cuando por fin salio de la casa, se encaminó rápidamente a la parte trasera, donde Sakura tenía cinco halcones mensajeros.

Por suerte aun sabia la ubicación de cada uno de ellos, así que supo donde mandar los tres halcones. Les aviso la palabra clave, y les advirtió que si no venían les cazaría hasta darles muerte.

Ya con su capa negra sobre los hombros, se encaminó al país de la niebla. No tenia nada ni nadie que lo retrasase, así que llegaría allí en al siguiente anochecer.

_Se sentía adormilada, una y otra vez luchaba contra el cansancio que le provocaban los sedantes… y volvía a perder. Las drogas que le suministraban eran muy potentes, y su cuerpo obedecía a ellas sumiso y débil._**_"el jefe estará aquí dentro de dos días, mantenla bien sedada… y no te atrevas a tocarla, recuerda que él quiere ser el primero" _**_Esa ultima advertencia que oyó, antes de que se abriera la puerta y le dieran mas pastillas para dormirla, le encogió el corazón._

Le distorsionaban la memoria, la confundían y le debilitaban cada músculo del cuerpo. Debían de estar usando más calmantes de lo recomendado, para lograr un efecto tan rápido y efectivo. No recordaba qué día era, o qué había pasado. No sabía como había llegado ahí, ni mucho menos quien la había traído.

Pero podía sentir los fríos cerámicos bajo su piel, y se basaba en eso para creer que estaba desnuda. Al no poder abrir sus ojos, concentraba toda su atención en los sonidos, y esto tampoco era de gran ayuda.

Sabia que estaba sola, recordaba vagamente el momento en el que la habían despojado de sus ropas, y le habían obligado a tragar las pastillas para sedarla.

No pudo en ningún momento ver a sus atacantes, ya que todos llevaban mascaras y ninguno habló tampoco. Pero estaba segura y feliz de que no hubiesen intentado propasarse con ella, solo le habían quitado la ropa, dado los sedantes y desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Eso no tenia mucho sentido, y el pensar en cuál era el posible motivo de desnudar a alguien a quien no vas a atacar sexualmente, la estaba torturando. Una sola persona se paseaba por su mente al buscarle una razón a todo, y pensar que ese hombre la tenia guardada en una habitación, quién sabe dónde y por qué, le crispaba los nervios hasta dejarla histérica.

Por suerte se mantenían alejados, solo entraba uno a ponerle mas calmantes cuando les parecía necesario.

Intentó pensar en escapar, pero ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos… mucho menos podría correr. La tenían atrapada.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó a sentir miedo, miedo a no volver a ver a sus niños, ni a sus amigos… o Sasuke.

Su imagen cruzó fugazmente la frontera de los sedantes, quedándose grabada nítidamente en su mente por solo dos segundos. Recordó el aroma de su cuerpo, ese que había sentido la noche que habían dormido juntos, haciéndose nada el uno al otro. Quizás él ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, hasta la mañana en que lo besó.

Pensar en no volver a oírlo, alejarse de sus brazos, y perderse todas sus caricias y besos… era un sacrificio muy caro, por el descuido que había cometido. No debió confiarse, nunca debió hacerlo, por eso estaba allí.

Por eso su destino pendía de un hilo, por la misma razón que su cuerpo estaba débil e indefenso, y por lo cual, ella estaba aterrorizándose poco a poco.

Oyó unos pasos cercanos a la puerta, seguramente era la hora de otra dosis de drogas, y también escucho una voz deteniéndolos con un llamado.

Lo único que podía albergar, además del inmenso miedo, eran unas frágiles esperanzas de ser rescatada por él. Por la persona que más había amado durante toda su vida, lo necesitaba… necesitaba su ayuda, y no le molestaría aceptar que era débil, si eso hacia que él viniese a por ella.

* * *

¡No puedo creer que Sasuke-Kun me haya llamado para algo tan estúpido! ¡Malditos niños, si no fuera porque lo pide él podrían haberse podrido si dependiera de mí!

Se encaminó al lugar indicado luego de soltar nuevamente al halcón mensajero, llevando tan solo unas prendas. Sin pretender quedarse mucho de niñera.

* * *

-¡Maldita costumbre del infeliz de amenazar! ¡Ese chico no cambia más! Podría estar un poco mas agradecido…

El ave que le había entregado la nota voló libre, mientras él se encaminaba hacia donde le habían ordenado.

* * *

-gracias por traerme el mensaje, ve con cuidado –le habló al pájaro, mientras alzaba su brazo para que el halcón saliese volando.

Tomó su capa, que descansaba en el suelo, y camino con tranquilidad a donde irían los otros dos también.

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer. _**

**Para mas fanfics: **saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**_Nuevos Fanfics subidos... _**

_**Me llevo lo que es mio**_ -SasuxSaku- **[+18] Lemon**, ONESHOT. **_Resumen:_** Sasuke vuelve a su aldea, antes de que inicie la matanza que planeo con Akatsuki, con un único objetivo. Llevarse una pertenencia, que no quiere que se dañe tras la destruccion de Konoha.

**_Decir te amo por primera vez I_** Sai-Ino, **_Resumen:_** Sai necesita ayuda para expresarle sus sentimientos a Ino, y no tiene a nadie mas que a Sakura para ayudarlo, solo que a ella le causara muchos problemas con otra persona prestarle su ayuda.

**_Decir te amo por primera vez II_** SasukexSakura **[+18]** **_Resumen:_** la continuacion de la primera parte, los problemas que tiene Sakura por ayudar a Sai, la malinterpretacion de Sasuke ante las cosas... y cuando todo se arregla, sigue el lemon (fue por votacion, todos quisieron que ponga lemon.. no soy la unica pervertida que le agrega sexo a todo! XD)

Estoy haciendo la tercera y ultima parte de esta corta saga de tres capitulos, y finaliza con un **_Naru-Hina_**, que estará listo mañana por la tarde quizas.

Bueno, espero que tengan un gran día...

Adiós..

•Sakuryo•


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando ya no queda nada

Capitulo IX

- _**Hebi no se arrastrará más, ahora alzaremos vuelo… y seremos Taka. **_

Los niños oyeron atentos y temerosos tras la puerta.

-¡Sasuke-Kun… ábrenos la puerta! –una voz femenina se alzó más de lo necesario.

-¡Oye zorra! Si estuviera aquí no nos hubiera pedido una clave…

Y una lluvia de insultos llegó a los oídos de los niños, los de Hikari fueron prontamente tapados.

-son ellos –susurró Tetsu. –Recuerda lo que dijo Sasuke…

"_les dirán la contraseña, luego oirán la voz de una chica decir algo, y luego tápenle los oídos a Hikari" –fue lo único que avisó el Uchiha antes de irse. _

-que predecibles –soltó Takeshi abriendo la puerta con desconfianza.

Los tres menores se quedaron viendo a las extrañas, y dos de ellas enormes, personas que se alzaban frente a ellos. La reacción de ellos tampoco fue diferente, pasó largo rato antes de que alguien se moviera.

-¡Hikari…! –exclamaron ambos hermanos asustados, al notar que ella ya se había acercado a estirarle los brazos al más enorme de todos.

-me llamo Juugo –avisó mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos. –Ellos son Karin y Suigetsu –los presentó también, siendo el más amable de los tres.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de que ya no se arrastran… y ahora vuelan? –los otros niños, al igual que la más pequeña, no pudieron evitar tener la imagen de Sasuke, y sus raros compañeros, arrastrándose como una serpiente…

-nuestro equipo evoluciono con el tiempo –le explicó Juugo. –Luego nos separamos.

-¿Sasuke era un nómada? –preguntó Tetsu incrédulo.

-claro, es el Ninja más buscado… y más peligroso –lo alabó Karin.

Los tres pares de ojos la miraron con curiosidad, hasta el momento no se habían dado cuenta de que la historia de Sasuke les era un misterio.

-Creo que tendrías que preparar algo de comer… -interrumpió Suigetsu la posible conversación entre ella y los críos.

-¡No he venido a servirte, pescado idiota!

-y ahí van otra vez… -le tapó los oídos a Hikari, mientras sus compañeros intercambiaban unas **educadas **palabras. –Suigetsu… -su tono era demasiado serio, pero solo fue una palabra.

-lo sé.

-Necesito que me expliquen la situación… vamos a dar un paseo –ordenó llevándoselos fuera de la casa.

-hoy cocinare pescado frito –dijo furiosa, cuando Juugo se marchó.

-cocina lo que se te venga en gana, zorra estúpida, pero no menciones nada de Sasuke frente a los mocosos. –la voz mordaz de su ex compañero la sosegó por unos segundos.

-No ha dicho nada de guardar silencio –se quejó molesta.

-¿A ti hay que explicarte hasta lo más obvio? Tal vez no dijo nada, porque te creía más perspicaz…

-ya déjame en paz, idiota…

-espera –retuvo su muñeca cuando esta dio la vuelta. –Si Sasuke no les ha contado su pasado, debe tener una razón… te matará si le arruinas la linda familia –avisó soltándola luego de que ella sacudiera el brazo.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –preguntó frustrada, desapareciendo tras la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

* * *

_Estaba amaneciendo, y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar agitado… aquel rincón del país era un muy buen escondite para la pequeña casa, tanto, que le había costado varias horas más encontrarla. _

_Los aldeanos consideraban aquella mínima casa, más como un mito que una realidad. Por eso, pedir indicaciones había sido un trabajo muy arduo._

_No podía creer que con tanto dinero vivieran sumergidos en una visible humildad, considerando que el bastardo de Katsumoto tenía comprada la mitad de la aldea donde vivía. Temió haberse equivocado, y comenzó a trazar un nuevo plan en su mente, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la vivienda. _

_A pocos metros de la casa, esquivo sin dificultad una lluvia de kunais retrocediendo varios pasos, y pronto un montón de AMBUS estuvieron frente a él. _

_-di con el lugar indicado –una mueca de satisfacción se alzó en su rostro. _

_Les echo un vistazo rápido, un total de siete AMBUS contra él. Había luchado en peores condiciones, mucho peores. _

_No tenía tiempo, ni paciencia, para esperar al primer ataque. Su chidori dejó moribundo a uno de sus contrincantes, dando aviso a los otros de que no era presa fácil. _

_Luego solo se pudo oír los metales chocando continuamente, varias explosiones que nunca dañaron más que los árboles, y ninjutsus que el Uchiha esquivo con facilidad. _

_Estaba molesto, desesperado, y su fuerza aumentaba cada vez que pasaba por su mente una imagen de Sakura. _

_Su Katana atravesó tres estómagos, una garganta y un corazón. El último AMBU en pie, tembló sin pena ante el Chidori Nagashi, sin embargo no lo eliminó como a todos los demás. _

_-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! –una jovencita salió de dentro de la casa, mientras una mujer visiblemente mayor intentaba ir por ella. _

_-Mayura-Sama, ¡Vuelva a la casa! –ordenó el ultimo contrincante de Sasuke, y para cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la realidad del peligro, ya había sido capturada. _

_-Mayura ¿eh? –preguntó con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. –Me la llevo –avisó como si nada, robándole la conciencia con el Sharingan._

_Ni siquiera miró a la mujer que le rogaba a gritos que le devolviera a su hija. _

_-tú –penetró al último AMBU en pie con la mirada. –le darás un mensaje a Katsumoto lo antes posible, mientras más tardes en pasarle mi mensaje, peores serán las consecuencias para esta linda cría –advirtió con libido en la voz. _

_La mujer lo miró aterrorizada, sin dejar de rogarle una y otra vez, pero fue ignorada cada palabra que pronunció. Y él solo se ocupó de dejarles el mensaje antes de partir. _

_Ahora era solo cuestión de esperar, e ir al lugar indicado. Deseaba creer que su plan seguiría ejecutándose con la perfección con la que venia haciéndolo. Y si la chica era realmente importante para Katsumoto, nada podría salir mal. _

_La ató, y amordazó. Por ahora, eso era lo único necesario. _

* * *

Las pastillas rasparon su garganta al caer abruptamente por ella, realmente no les habría costado nada darle un vaso de agua, o sustituir los comprimidos por inyectables.

¿Importaba eso ahora?

Seguía sintiendo el frió de la desnudez, y no podía descifrar cuantas horas habían pasado, pero si sabia que eran demasiadas como para mantener la calma.

Faltaban pocas horas para que llegara su captor, lo había oído de boca alguien, en el pasillo. No podía dejar de temblar, y el causante no era el frió, sino el miedo, la desesperación… cuando ansiaba ver a Sasuke cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, las drogas hacían de ella lo que les apetecía.

Y soñó, vislumbro entre sus sueños aquel momento de su vida que nunca logró olvidar.

_-por favor, no te vayas ¡Haré lo que sea por ti! _

**No hay nada en lo que tú puedas ayudarme. **

_-¡Gritaré! –exclamó en advertencia, cuando él dio un paso hacia delante. –Llamaré a Tsunade-sama… ¡A toda la aldea si hace falta!..._

**Eres tan molesta… **

_Sus ojos lo buscaron, entre las sombras de la noche, pero Sasuke ya no estaba frente a ella. _

_-Déjame ir contigo al menos –suplicó en un susurró, mientras el aliento de él le quemaba en la oreja. _

**Gracias. **

_No tenía más recuerdos sobre esa noche. _

Algo doloroso y molesto la despertó, mientras que intentaba vencer al sueño sintió algo húmedo recorrer desde su cuello hasta sus senos, y entretenerse con ellos…

Fue suficiente para despertarla de golpe, y antes de que pudiera gritar, una boca invadió la suya. En ese momento encontró fuerzas que creía perdidas, para abrir los ojos en su totalidad, y ver el brillo morboso de los ojos de aquel hombre.

Su mente gritó y gritó, intentando mover su cuerpo con desesperación, buscando alguna ilusa manera de escapar, y pronto se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna escapatoria.

El dolor provenía de sus senos, los trataba como si fueran bolsas de arena… y dolía cada apretón, la molestia era el peso asfixiante de Katsumoto sobre ella.

Comenzó a llorar, ya no podía hacer otra cosa, tuvo que oír los adjetivos con los que la calificaba, las morbosas fantasías susurradas sobre su oreja, la promesa de un porvenir muy doloroso.

Y de sus labios solo salió un nombre, una y otra vez en un susurro, como quien le reza con fervor a un santo. Por su mente pasaron una y otra vez los recuerdos que más atesoraba de su vida.

El día que vio por primera vez a Sasuke, cuando aún eran niños; La felicidad de tenerlo cerca, cuando entraron en el mismo grupo; la pequeña luz en la oscuridad, que vio cuando el dijo "gracias" aquella noche; el día que se dio cuenta de que quería a Naruto, y que siempre seria como su hermano; cuando conoció a Hiro…

Trató de enfrascarse más en sus pensamientos, porque aún le llegaba la voz de aquel tipo.

El primer abrazo que le dio Hikari, dándole la bienvenida; el tímido saludo de Tetsu y la indiferencia de Takeshi; los momentos exactos en que se gano su cariño y confianza…

El terror la invadió, al sentir lo alentado que estaba el viejo, y antes de que pudiera gritar otro repugnante beso le invadió la boca. Creía que todo estaba perdido, que nunca volvería a ver a Sasuke, podía imaginar su vida dentro de ese calabozo por el resto de sus días…

Pero se dejó esperanzar una vez más, cuando un aliviante grito invadió la habitación, y con él una luz cegadora. Habían abierto la puerta, hacia tanto que no veía un rayo de luz; aunque fuese eléctrica. El amarillento resplandor le golpeó los ojos y mientras trataba de acostumbrarse, la voz agitada de alguien llenó el vacío con palabras pegadas e incomprensibles.

No importaba lo que estuviera diciendo, solo que la estaba salvando… o postergando su desgracia unos minutos más.

"Él la tiene, él tiene a Mayura-sama"

El aplastante peso que sentía se esfumó luego de aquellas palabras, Katsumoto ya no estaba sobre ella… pero podía ver su sombra, parado a contra luz, frente a ella. Oía su voz, lanzando toneladas de barbaries que harían que un marinero se sonrojara.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"Lo que tú le hagas a Sakura, yo se lo haré a tú hermana… así que ten cuidado"

Escuchó con cuidado las palabras del mensajero, mientras Katsumoto lanzaba otra tanda de insultos al aire.

¿Podía ser eso cierto?

¿Él haría eso por ella?

La esperanza se afirmó nuevamente, aunque no habían mencionado a Sasuke… su corazón le decía que de él estaban hablando. Y algo que hacia mucho no asomaba por su rostro, una sonrisa, volvió a atreverse a aparecer.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpenme por las demoras. _**

**Más Fics míos:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

**Club de Fanfics** **(Para quienes quieran unirse):** www. clubdefanfics. deviantart. com

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora subiré otras actualizaciones de los demás fics. _

Sakuryo


	10. Chapter 10

** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

Cuando ya no queda nada 

-Al fin has despertado... -su voz desinteresada le habló, aún cuando ni siquiera la miraba a los ojos. Atada y amordazada como se encontraba, sus gritos no tuvieron efecto alguno... convirtiéndose en no más que un sonido fastidioso para él. -Seré claro, tu vida pende de un hilo y si me niegas tu colaboración lo único que lograrás será apresurar tu muerte. -esperó un gesto o algo que demostrarse que ella lo iba captando y prosiguió luego de verla asentir. -Te quitaré la mordaza para que contestes algunas preguntas, te daré agua o alimento si lo necesitas... pero no te atrevas a gritar, al menos si valoras tu vida.

Se giró hacia ella, activando su Sharingan para evitar alguna posible respuesta falsa, y dio dos pasos hasta quedarle en frente; colocándose en cuclillas pudo quitarle la cinta que la mantenía callada, para luego comenzar el interrogatorio con una pregunta fácil.

-Te llamas Mayura ¿Cierto? -la pregunta fue casi una afirmación, ya que había oído a los guardias de la joven llamarla de ese modo; ella asintió llorando. -¿Que relación tienes con Katsumoto?

Vio el reflejo del terror en sus ojos, no era por sí misma sino por alguien más...

-!¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?! -su bello rostro se vio descompuesto por la agonía que le causaba pensar en que pudiese haber perdido a su único hermano.

-Yo me ocupo de las preguntas, tú de las respuestas. -aclaró Sasuke, sin entender como alguien podría guardarle afecto a ese bastardo. -Así que es tu hermano... ¿Sabes en dónde está en este preciso instante? -su voz denotó cierta desesperación, la idea de que fuese demasiado tarde para salvar a Sakura había estado torturándolo por demasiadas horas.

-No lo sé, y si lo supiese... ¡Nunca te lo diría! -enfrentó aquellos posos negros con una mirada desafiante, una que podía costarle la vida; él la ignoró, conteniendo su furia con maestría.

-La valentía en una mujer es algo muy importante... -la miró, sosteniendo su desafío visual, para luego reír quedamente con ironía. -...pero la estupidez en una dama, es solo deprimente.

-Puedes matarme si quieres, pero nunca le entregaría a mi hermano a gente como tú.

-Gente como yo... -perdió su vista en la salida de la cueva, agudizando sus sentidos para saber si alguien se acercaba; como las anteriores veces, no sintió ninguna presencia. -Parece que no vendrá. -volvió su vista hacia ella, la cual perdía el miedo tan rápido como el respeto. -Tú idolatrado hermano ha cambiado tu vida por algo de placer...

-Él nunca negociará con criminales como tú, solo eres un mal nacido que quiere quitarle dinero...

-Lo único que quiero es recuperar lo que me ha robado, y te aseguro que nada tiene que ver con dinero aquí. -su voz perdió el control, aquella chiquilla era demasiado insolente.

Se agachó hacia ella una vez más y colocó nuevamente un trozo de cinta para amordazarla, si los datos que le daba no le servían no tenía porqué seguir oyéndola. Con el Sharingan había rebuscado en los rincones de su mente, esperando que ella estuviese ocultándole algún dato importante... pero la realidad era que, al menos con Mayura, Katsumoto había logrado mantener una fachada impecable.

-Debería cortarte un dedo y enviárselo, tal vez con eso entendería que estoy hablando en serio... -era solo un comentario para asustarla, cosa que logró, sin embargo no tenía planes de hacerle daño a un inocente.

Caminó hasta la salida de la cueva, recostándose sin cansancio en una de las rocas del frente, y esperó con sus sentidos atentos a que Katsumoto se dignase a aparecer. Sabía que lo más probable era que viniese con refuerzos, un ejercito entero si le era posible, pero no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo cuantos hombres trajese a la batalla... solo quería que la trajese a ella, luego de ponerla a salvo se encargaría de los demás.

* * *

-¡Oigan, mocosos... una vieja está aquí, quiere verlos! -Karin se adentró nuevamente en la casa, luego de haber acudido al llamado de la puerta con esperanzas de que fuese Sasuke.

Takeshi bajó de inmediato, sabiendo que se trataría de la anciana del negocio... seguramente les traía algunos víveres para llenar la alacena; Tetsu y Hikari no bajaron, por más que los llamó tres veces.

-Karin-Chan... -la voz de la niña, por dulce que fuera, no fue de agrado para la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió con fastidio, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá para verla parada al pie de las escaleras.

-Suigetsu-Kun está enfermo... y Jugo-Kun no está... ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Enfermo? Maldición... no me digas que se ha convertido en un charco otra vez... ¡Deja de asustarlos, ya de por sí estos niños son fastidiosos... Suigetsu!! -volvió su vista al televisor, mientras ignoraba cada réplica de la niña.

-No está jugando... -Tetsu se sumó a la conversación, desde el mismo lugar que su hermana.

-Claro que lo está, a ese bastardo no hay manera de matarlo... si no lo sabré yo. -susurró sin prestarles atención.

-Pero se ha quedado dormido en mi cama, y parece tener mucha fiebre...

Aquello se volvía tedioso, mucho más al no estar Karin acostumbrada a tratar con niños, esperaba en vano que decidiesen dejar el tema a un lado... sin embargo con cada respuesta ellos tenían algo nuevo para agregar; sin más remedio, fue a ver que le ocurría.

-Se despertará con un par de golpes... -susurró con malicia, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta; inmediatamente después los niños la cerraron con suavidad. No dio importancia a ello, y se acercó hasta el supuesto moribundo.

La cama en la que este agonizaba estaba junto a la pared de la ventana, creyó que tal vez el motivo de la fiebre fuese un resfriado por alguna ventisca que hubiese entrado por las rendijas de la ventana, sin embargo le era difícil creer que aquel idota pudiese enfermarse por algo tan estúpido. Llegó hasta su lado, apoyando una rodilla en la cama, y tomó la temperatura de su frente con la mano que le quedaba libre, ya que la otra se apoyaba en la almohada.

-¡Sorpresa!... -dijo él, abriendo los ojos de repente y girando sus posiciones hasta quedar ella debajo.

-¡¿Qué demonios...?!

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, al haberlos cerrado por el susto, y se encontró con su enemigo favorito sobre ella... por sus ojos denotó que esta vez buscaba algo más que guerra.

-¡Tetsu, Hikari... lo prometido es deuda, en la mañana irémos por una mascota! -luego de escuchar a los niños lanzar exclamaciones de alegría y notar sus pasos alejándose por las escaleras, volvió su vista a ella. -¿Te gusta el sushi? -inquirió con sarcasmo sobre su oído, mientras asentaba sus labios detrás de su oreja y los deslizaba hasta su cuello, con cuidado de no usar sus dientes.

* * *

-¿Tienes sed? -su prisionera ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo, y aunque ya hubiesen pasado más de diez horas de ser capturada, rechazaba cualquier tipo de gentileza.

Por otro lado Sasuke se reprochaba no haber incluido una hora límite en su mensaje, ya que al parecer Katsumoto se tomaba el tiempo de pensar sin apuros. Le enfermó pensar en qué podría haberle hecho hasta el momento a Sakura, su amenaza de hacerle lo mismo a Mayura era solo una manera de conseguir traer de vuelta a Sakura sana y salva... porque realmente no tenía intenciones de matarla, solo planeaba usara para llegar a su hermano. En cambio a Katsumoto le esperaba algo peor que la muerte, lo dejaría atrapado en el Sharingan para siempre... ocupándose personalmente de que el infierno al cayera estuviese realmente preparado para darle su merecido.  
Sus preocupaciones no se limitaban únicamente al secuestro de Sakura, aunque sin duda este fuese lo más importante, también estaba el tétrico hecho de que su antiguo equipo de asesinos natos estuviese cuidando de tres niños casi indefensos. Juugo, quien cambia de personalidad de forma repentina... aunque ya lo creía curado, seguía inquietándole el tenerlo en una casa llena de niños; Suigetsu, amante de la sangre y los asesinatos; y por último Karin, lo único que le preocupaba de ella era el hecho de que hablase de más. No quería perder lo que había conseguido, no ahora que sabía qué significaban para él ese trío de mocosos y la mujer que intentaba rescatar.

Desde la muerte de Itachi, como último sobreviviente de su familia, lo único que había deseado era no volver a tener ese tipo de lazos con nadie; pero esa pequeña y destruida familia que intentaba mantener Sakura le había seducido sin que él se diese cuenta. Tal era el caso, que ahora nada podría persuadirlo de alejarse de ellos.

-Al fin ha llegado… -su voz fue tan suave que no logró despertar a Mayura, la cual acababa de dormirse contra su voluntad.

Esperó pacientemente a que Katsumoto llegase a la entrada de la cueva, ir por él hubiese sido un acto temerario que a su corazón le habría encantado… pero su razón llevó las riendas del asunto. No tuvo que esperar mucho, en pocos minutos lo tuvo frente a él. Traía consigo algo envuelto en una tela negra, cargándolo como si fuese un saco de arroz, se movía tan poco como un cadáver pero aún así se movía.

-¿Dónde está Mayura?

El solo escuchar su voz le daba inmensas ganas de golpearlo, hablando con tanta arrogancia como si fuese el dueño de la situación. Conciente ya de cuantos ninjas estaban ocultos en los alrededores, se levantó y caminó hasta quedar junto al bulto que Katsumoto había dejado caer… escuchó sus débiles sollozos incluso antes de destaparla; estaba desnuda.

-Te dije que lo que le hicieses a Sakura yo se lo haría a tu hermana… -su voz resonó entre un repentino silencio, inmediatamente Katsumoto se encrespo.

-No le he hecho nada, nada de lo que debas preocuparte…

-Yo juzgaré eso. –la tomó en brazos, sin prestar atención a la señal de ataque que se daba a sus espaldas y caminó hasta la cueva.

Sabía cuantos eran y también que tan buenos podrían ser, nada que a él pudiese causarle un disgusto; le besó la frente antes de dejarla recostada al lado de una pequeña fogata que había encendido antes.

-Bien… -su Sharingan encontró a todos sus objetivos, media sonrisa altanera le curvó los labios al notar que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para entretenerlo por más de tres o cuatro minutos, ni siquiera podría considerarlos un pago por los nervios pasados.

Desapareció del rango de vista de todos en cuestión de un segundo, dejando a todos con la horrible sensación de una presa asechada. El juego previo fue lo único que valió la pena de todo, dejando salir su lado más sádico para cobrar venganza con todos ellos. Jugó con ellos como lo haría un depredador ya seguro de su victoria, mientras Katsumoto descubría que no podía moverse.

-¿Frustrante? –preguntó al haber acabado con todos los ninjas, parándose frente a un ser que para él significaba menos que un animal. –Ha sido bastante aburrido, pero armar tu infierno personal será mucho más divertido.

Sus ojos carmesí lo atraparon en un sueño profundo, uno del cual ya nunca despertaría, mientras armaba un pequeño mundo solo para él. Uno del que nunca pudiese huir pero que siempre le permitiese tener una vaga esperanza, lista para ser destruida. Un lugar en el cual sería torturado tanto física como mentalmente, donde no solo usaría el dolor a su persona para causarle daño; ahora que sabía que Mayura era la única persona importante para él, se ocuparía de mostrarle imágenes que aunque no fueran reales destruirían su cordura en pocos segundos.

-Tus últimas palabras… -le dio un par de segundos para pensarlas, pero la respuesta fue la equivocada.

-Dile adiós a tu linda familia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gozó de darle una golpiza real antes de sumergirlo por completo en el Sharingan, confiando en que las palabras de aquel bastardo solo fuesen una efectiva manera de alterarlo o, en el último de los casos, que Taka pudiese encargarse sin problemas de lo que sea que se presentase.

-¿Sasuke-Kun…? –una sonrisa débil iluminó su rostro al verlo acercarse a ella, agachándose hasta estar a su lado; corrió dos mechones de su frente y la admiró en silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La preocupación que sentía por ella solo podía ser interrumpida por la inquietud que causaban las últimas palabras de Katsumoto resonando en su mente, era totalmente conciente de que debía llevarla de inmediato a un hospital y confiar en que sus subordinados protegiesen a los niños… pero era difícil aceptarlo.

-Mareada… -su respuesta fue algo tardía, pero captó de inmediato la atención de los ojos azabache. Casi no podía distinguirlo, aún teniendo la luz del fuego a su favor, las drogas habían alterado sus sentidos y ahora todo se veía borroso y desfigurado.

-Iremos al hospital de la aldea, está cerca de aquí… estarás bien. –buscó entre sus cosas una botella de agua al darse cuenta de que los labios de ella estaban demasiado resecos, la ayudó a tomar y midió su fiebre cuando la recostaba nuevamente.

-Sasuke-Kun… -abrió sus ojos sin ver más que una mancha rojiza. –…gracias.

-Vámonos… -le quitó aquella manta sucia y la envolvió con su capa, era lo suficientemente gruesa para no dejarle sentir el frío; luego al tenerla nuevamente en brazos se apresuró a dirigirse al hospital. Una paloma mensajera se encargaría de hacer saber a la madre de Mayura en donde se encontraba ella para que pudiese volver con su familia.

* * *

-Les haré pagar por inoportunos… -la voz de Suigetsu nunca había sido tan sádica como en esos instantes; eran solo dos, pero según las indicaciones de Karin su nivel de chakra era más elevado que el de una persona normal.

-Hazte a un lado, tú no eres mi objetivo. –el más alto de sus dos contrincantes habló con demasiada calma, algo que le recordó a Sasuke.

-Lo siento amigo, pero no me gusta que me ignoren. –alteró su brazo hasta poder sostener con él la enorme espada.

-Me han pagado por matar tres niños, si te matara a ti estaría regalando mis servicios… no te mataré.

-Maldición… -era difícil mantener la calma con un tipo así, no solo para él sino también para su compañero.

-Maldito seas, Fujimaru… acabemos con todos de una vez. –el otro, de estatura normal pero facciones inhumanas, estaba tan desesperado por sangre como Suigetsu.

-Si acabarás con todos ellos, cuando nos pagaran… ¿no te sentirías estafado, Daisuke?

-¡Qué demonios importa el dinero, quiero oírlos gritar por sus vidas! –se lanzó contra el primer objeto en movimiento que encontró, que casualmente fue Suigetsu, mientras el otro avanzaba lentamente hacia los niños.

Podía ver sus chakras, estaban dentro de la casa… había alguien más junto a ellos, pero su chakra era muy débil. Mataría solo a los niños, para eso le pagaban, nadie le daría dinero extra por los demás habitantes de la casa así que no tenía sentido. Afuera podía sentir el sonido de las espadas chocando, Daisuke era demasiado impulsivo… le quitaría su parte cuando les pagasen, ya que él había tenido que hacer todo el trabajo… el verdadero trabajo.

Los niños eran tres, tal y como le habían advertido, pero con ellos había una anciana intentando protegerlos. Solo basto un ligero empujón para quitarla del medio, a los críos podría matarlos con solo un apretón en sus cuellos… era una buena paga por un trabajo demasiado simple. Su sonrisa sádica hizo llorar a la más pequeña, haciendo que su mueca aterradoramente alegre se agrandara aún más.

El mayor sería el primero, ya que trataba de cubrirlos a los otros y estaba más cerca… luego le seguiría el de mediana altura, por último quebraría el cuello de la pequeña. Todo era perfecto, muy fácil…

Tal y como lo planeó el mayor se abalanzo sobre él, permitiéndole sin problemas agarrar su cuello y comenzar a asfixiarlo muy lentamente, había escogido su trabajo porque realmente le agradaba ver morir a la gente. Aún así, era demasiado estricto con el dinero como para matar a objetivos no pagos.

Podía ver como poco a poco el chiquillo se quedaba sin aire, también sentía las patadas de los otros dos; una vez que agarraba a alguien no lo soltaba, así le cortasen el brazo, no dejaría de apretar su cuello hasta que viese que ya no respiraba o, al menos, que los huesos se quebrasen bajo su presión.

Lo que nunca se esperó, mucho menos de un pequeño niño, fue que una técnica de elemento trueno impactase con sus costillas derechas… el chidori quebró al menos tres de sus huesos y quemó gran parte de su piel. Tambaleó, el impacto había sido fuerte, pero en unos pocos minutos estuvo nuevamente equilibrado y siguió su labor sin haber soltado nunca al otro niño. Giró a ver al mediano de los tres que había osado lastimarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa, deleitándose con la idea de que fuese el siguiente.

-Solo unos segundos más… -podía sentir los suaves pasos de la muerte, acercándose sigilosamente para llevarse al niño que agonizaba ya sin aire.

* * *

La sala de esperas estaba sumergida en completa paz, al ser tan altas horas de la noche el único que se encontraba ahí era él y la recepcionista. Pronto traerían el diagnostico de Sakura, a la cual habían trasladado a emergencias dos segundos después de ser revisada por el médico; aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuese algo irremediable o grave. Y la duda de qué era lo que Katsumoto había llegado a hacerle aún carcomía sus entrañas, como si de un buitre se tratase.

-Uchiha-San…

Levantó su vista para enfocarse en el médico, un hombre rubio de mediana edad y sonrisa afable.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? –se contuvo de robarle información con el Sharingan, algo que cuando se trataba de temas relacionados a ella, se le había vuelto una mala costumbre.

-La joven ha sido medicada en maneras desmedidas, la han sedado como si se tratase de un animal… -esperó unos minutos a que su oyente procesara la información, notando lo tenso que se ponía al oírlo. -…está teniendo una sobredosis. –continuó rápidamente al ver en aquellos ojos negros el deseo de hacer una pregunta obvia. –Estará bien en cuanto podamos desintoxicarla, estamos haciéndole análisis para saber con exactitud que drogas hay en su organismo.

-Hay algo más… -habló antes de que el médico se retirara. – ¿Tiene algún indicio de violación?

-Lo siento, Uchiha-San… eso no puedo saberlo, tampoco puedo pedirle a un especialista que la revise a menos que ella de su consentimiento. Tendrá que esperar a que despierte.

-¿Al menos puedo quedarme con ella? –su voz nunca había sonado a súplica, hasta ese día.

-Claro, será reconfortante para ella verlo cuando despierte.

Siguió sus pasos hasta que se detuvieron junto a una puerta, no necesito de invitaciones para entrar casi de inmediato; Sakura estaba ahí. Le aliviaba verla sin ningún tipo de cables o respiradores, solo tenía un pequeño suero a su lado y un aparato encargándose de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Solo le pido que no ha ruido, ya que hay muchos pacientes descansado a esta hora. –asintió, convencido de que eso era algo que el cumpliría sin problemas, y escuchó sin prestar atención como los pasos de aquel hombre se alejaban tras la puerta.

Ella se veía tranquila, como si estuviese gozando de un buen sueño, y una bata del hospital cubría con eficacia su desnudez mientras unas colchas la mantenían alejada del frío. No pudo evitar acariciarle el rostro, esperando que su frío contacto no interrumpiese en nada su sueño; media sonrisa torció sus labios, dándole a entender que su contacto era bien recibido. Incluso dormida podía reconocer el dueño de aquellos roces, tan distintos a los que seguramente había vivido pocas horas antes.

La dejó dormir con tranquilidad, luego de observarla por un buen rato, y se ocupó de vigilar el horizonte desde la ventana. Aún tenía a su instinto paternal reclamándole el no haber ido a la casa, pero no podía dejarla sola en un lugar que para ella no era familiar. Además, sus subordinados eran personas muy confiables cuando se trataba de pelear… lo cual no evitaba que se preocupase en exceso por lo que pudiese pasar.

Su primer plan había sido depositar toda su confianza en que ella se recuperase pronto, lo cual según el médico no podría ser; sin contar futuros posibles inconvenientes, Sakura tenía al menos cinco días garantizados en aquel hospital… lo cual descartaba la idea de llegar a la casa lo suficientemente a tiempo como para ayudar en la batalla. Por suerte aún tenía un plan B, y aunque su orgullo se había opuesto hasta el último minuto, ya lo había puesto en marcha.

Volvió su vista hacia ella, que se removía algo incómoda en la cama y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa… se acercó lo suficiente para poder agacharse a la altura de su oído y dejó un suave susurró sobre él.

_"Te amo" _

* * *

No hay excusa para la inmensa demora, sepan que lo lamento... pero realmente no se me ocurría nada que escribir; no tengo control sobre eso. Espero que les guste, y desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo.

**Más fics:** www. saku-ryo. deviantart. com

Sakuryo


End file.
